Kagome the Demoness
by Kyuubi no Goddess
Summary: Kagome finds out that she is a princess and a demoness a week before her 17th birthday. On her 17th birthday she gets her memories back. On the very same day the group runs into someone, and what does he have to do with Kagome's memories! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha does not belong to me

**InuYasha does not belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi! Though I do own Lord Karino... on with the story!**

Kagome was in a clearing practicing with her bow and arrows. She would practice ever time they stopped, she would go into a clearing and start to shoot arrows at trees. She would try to get them to go faster, and try to be able to draw them faster. Then she would put her purifying powers with them. After that she would focus on shooting more then one arrow at a time. After she was done with doing all that she would still down and meditate, trying to focus and control her miko powers.

Then Kagome would make a barrier around the clearing. Then she would change into her demon form and start to practice her demon powers and then she would add purifying powers with her attacks. Kagome had found out that she was a demon two days later after InuYasha had told her that he couldn't protect her anymore. It had mad Kagome a little sad when she remembered. The same day Kagome had found out that she was a demon Kikyo had joined the group. Kagome would never forget how her father Lord of the Northern Land, Lord Karino had come to her. It had been a week since.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kagome had just finished her bath and started to head back to the camp when the wind blew her to a clearing. Then all of a sudden a demon came from the sky and landed in front of her. _

_"What do you want?" I asked the strange taiyoukai._

_Then before I knew it the demon was hugging me. I was so startled that that I was frozen. He pulled away a little and he kept his hands on my elbows. He had a sad smile on his lips. His eyes held sadness and happiness._

_"Do you not remember me?" he asked. There was a hint of sadness in his voice._

_"I'm sorry." I said. He kept his smile and hugged me again. "I didn't think you would but I wanted to try." he said._

_"You know me then?" I asked. "Yes..." he said. I waited for him to continue. "You are my daughter Kagome Higurashi Princess and Heir of the Northern Lands, and I am your father Karino Higurashi Lord of the Northern Lands." Kagome just stood there. "I-I'm a princess? And a d-d-demoness?" He nodded his head._

_"OMG! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! I'M HUMAN!!" he waited for her to quiet down. Then he told her that when she was born a demon came to the castle to try to kill her. So everyone at the castle sadly put a spell on her to make her look like a human and then they dropped her in the Bone Eaters Well to send her to the future were she would be safe. They had killed the demon. Though it took them about 300 years to totally make sure that it was safe. Then they found out that when she turned 15 she would be able to come back but she would not be able to remember anything until she turned 17. When she would turn 17 she would be able to get all her memories back._

_"Do you believe me?" he asked with hope in his eyes._

_"Yes I do. But then wouldn't I have my powers then?" she asked._

_"No. They said that I would have to find you when it is a week till your 17th birthday. Then if you truly believed me you would get your demon form and powers. So do you truly believe with all your heart that I am telling you the truth?" he asked her. Then without hesitation she said..._

_"I believe with all my heart that you speak the truth. I believe that you are my father the Lord of the Northern Land and I am your daughter the Princess and Heir of the Northern Land." he smiled. I could see the happiness in his eyes. _

_"Then have your powers and your form back my daughter." Then I started to glow blue. I could feel my nails grow long into neatly shaped claws, my hair grow longer all they way down to my knees. I felt my body shape to the perfect body any girl, woman, goddess, and demonesses would kill for!_

_When it was over my 'father' lead me to a near by lake. I looked at our reflections. I had dark midnight blue hair down to my knees with neon green highlights. I had a neon green star on my forehead. The killer body I told you about, a black, silver, and neon green battle/kimono on and my claws were painted with neon green. I had a silver strip on each cheek (much like sesshomaru) and porcelain skin. Then I looked at my father. He had midnight blue hair tied up in a high ponytail with pale green highlights. He also had a pale green star on his forehead and a silver strip on each cheek. He had an outfit on like sesshomaru except were white was the main color for sesshomaru his was pale green, were the red designs on sesshomaru's it was black, as was his tail with pale green highlights slung over his shoulder. His sash was silver. He also had pale green eyes. Then I looked back over at me, I also had a tail that was black with neon green highlights in it. Not to mention my neon eyes!_

_"What kind of youkai are we?" I asked._

_"Wolf. Some times though people mistake us an Inu Yaukai, because we are somewhat like them." _

_"These things are..."_

_"We mate for life, can be very stubborn, and we show NO mercy." All I could do was shape my mouth in an O shape. He chuckled. _

_"You are a season and element youkai along with a miko taiyoukai." he said. "Cool. What about you?"_

_"I am a season taiyoukai. Your mother was an element taiyoukai with a little miko in her." he said a little sad when he talked about her mom._

_"She died?"_

_"Yes after she had you. Though she did get to see you, I believe it was the news about the demon that..." he couldn't finish. So she hugged him. He in return hugged her back._

_"I will come for you two weeks after your birthday. Good-bye until then my daughter." and with that he was gone._

_"Good-bye father." then she put on her human form and returned to camp._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Kagome! Kagome!" Kagome heard Sango shouting. "Coming!" I yelled.

With that I put on my human form, dropped the barrier and ran back to camp were a demon was attacking. As I joined the fight I thought _I can't even use my demon speed! I have to pretend to be a worthless, can't even protect herself miko! This sucks!!_

Kagome couldn't wait till tomorrow; she would be able to get her memories back. They all sleep not knowing that a pair of eyes watched them through out the night.

--

That's all for this chapter! I don't know how long it will be! This is my first story I hope you liked it and will keep reading it! Thanks!

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha does not belong to me

**InuYasha does not belong to me. On with the story...**

--

As the sun came up the group got up. They had breakfast and packed. Once they were all done they head off. Kagome couldn't wait! She was finally 17 (who could blame her?). She was even happier because as she, Sango, and Shippo went to wash the dishes she told Sango and Shippo about her being a demoness. Shippo was so happy because that means that his 'mother' was a youkai like him and he wouldn't have to worry so much about the day she would go back or the day she died. Sango was happy for her 'sister'. Kagome had even told her that if Sango ever wanted to become a youkai she could help her.

She than told them about her father and how she was a princess of the Northern Lands. They were going happy for her. She also told them about the spell and how she would get her memories back that day. After she explained everything they went back to camp.

Not long after they started to travel they came upon a village that needed help. Of course they help; after they had a nice lunch they head to the cave in the mountains that they were told was the demon's home. The villager's had told them that the demon was a bat youkai. _Of course it has to be a bat! _Kagome thought. On the way up InuYasha, Kikyo, and Miroku lead while Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were in the back.

"Kagome have you got any of your memories back?" Sango asked.

"Nope." Kagome answered sadly.

"Don't give up yet okaa-san!" Shippo said.

"Meow!" Kirara said agreeing with Shippo.

"I won't!"

--

About half way up the mountain Kagome herd a noise. She stopped and looked to her left. She saw the bushes move. She went into a fighting position. Seeing Kagome going into a fighting position InuYasha said

"Oi! What is it this time wench?!" Kagome shot him a glare that he could tell said 'Shut the fuck up!' So he shut his mouth and put his hand on the hilt of tetsiaga (. Then out of the bushes walked Sesshomaru. Kagome stared at him for a while. Then relaxed when he saw Rin, Ah Un, and Jaken came out of the bushes after him.

Sesshomaru looked at his haft breed of a brother then at the woman Kikyo. He then turned to the wench who he could feel glaring daggers at him. He shot her a glare. She glared back. This went on until Rin, Ah Un and Jaken came out of the bushes did she look away and relaxed. But before she stopped glaring Jaken saw and yelled

"Stop glaring at Lord Sesshomaru you wench!!" before he could say anything else Kagome sent Jaken flying growling at the same time. But before she could do anything else Sesshomaru had his hand around her throat.

"Do not kick my servants." he stated coldly. As she was about to say something her eyes glazed over and her body went limp and a blue light surrounded her. The huntress and kitsune were at her side in instant. Before he turned around he herd the huntress say under her breath "She must be remembering." He looked at her for a moment then looked away. He walked over to Rin and Ah Un and told them to rest before going over to a tree and sitting at the base.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?!" InuYasha asked. More like yelled but then got a glare from Sango and Shippo.

"Nothing. There has been trouble with a bat youkai that lives in the mountain and I am here to kill it." he stated simply before closing his eyes.

--

**With Kagome in memories lane...**

Kagome was in a field. She saw a little girl sitting in the field picking flowers. Then she herd "Gome! Gome!" she turned to see a little boy running to the girl. The little girl looked up from her flowers.

_"Sessy - Chan! Sessy - Chan! Over here!" _Kagome looked closer at the girl. It was her! It was a mini her! Then she looked over at the little boy that she called 'Sessy - Chan' to see that it was a mini Sesshomaru! I- I knew Sesshomaru when I was little?! She looked back over at them coming out of her daze. They were holding hands, then she herd mini Sesshomaru say

"You won't believe it Gome!" he said as he picked her up and twirled around with her in his arms. "Papa said that they agreed!"

"No way!!" mini her said. "I'm sooo happy!! Now we get to be together forever!!" Then they surprisingly kissed. I- I kissed Sesshomaru when we were little? Now that I think about it I always have had a thing for him.

--

**Back with the group...**

Sango started at Kagome. Her friend had tears running down her face. _It must be a sad memory. _Shippo sat on a rock over looking the valley. He could smell his Okaa-san's tears. Shippo looked around to see that everyone was looking at Kagome. Even Sesshomaru and Jaken. When Kagome had first started to cry Rin had rushed over and held Kagome's hand. Not long had that happened Rin started to fall asleep. Once she was asleep it was as if she was there with Kagome in the bad dream. Kagome had put an arm around Rin's shoulders as if Rin REALLY was there with her.

--

**Kagome in memory lane...**

The memory fade away as a new one came in. She could hear swords and bombs in the background. She was looking at herself running down a hall after hall after hall.

_"SESSO! SESSO!" she saw herself calling his name as she ran and cried. The all of a sudden the wall to her left exploded. A huge bat youkai came in. The youkai saw her and said_

_"O! What do we have here?"_

_"What do you want?!" Kagome spat out at him in an icy tone that could rival Sesshomaru's._

_"Why I and my brother are here to kill you!" with that he lunged at her. _Then all of a sudden Kagome felt someone besides her holding her hand. She looked down to see Rin.

"R-Rin what are you doing here?!" she asked the little girl.

"I-I don't know... Okaa-san why do you look different? Are you a taiyoukai?!" the little girl asked. Then she gasped. "I-I'm sorry for calling you okaa-san! I-I didn't mean to it just came out and it felt right to say it." Kagome hugged the little girl and answered.

"I look different because I am the Princess of the Northern Lands. Yes I am a taiyoukai. It is alright for you to call me okaa-san. When you said it I was sooo happy. I was happy that there was another child that wanted to call me okaa-san besides Shippo. You can call me what ever you want Rin." She hugged Rin even closer as she felt the little girl wrap her arms around her and hold on tight. "O and Sango and Shippo know about me too." "Okay!" Then they turned to see Sesshomaru jump in and block Kagome.

_"Kagome GO!" he yelled. _

_"Sesshomaru! I want to stay here with you!!" she yelled back._

_"NO! NOW GO!!" he yelled back. Kagome looked like she could just brake right there and then just to say. Before she left she yelled_

_"I LOVE YOU SESSHOMARU!! YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME!!" and with that she left._

Then Kagome and Rin saw Kagome go to the well with her father as he dropped her in the well. Once the memory was over she and Rin were sitting in a field on neon green flowers.

"So you and Sesshomaru - Sama are in love and together?!" Rin asked excitedly. Kagome was silent for a moment and then she said

"Well we were in love and together then. I know I still love him but I don't know if he loves me now still like I do." Rin thought for a moment and then she said

"I don't know. I keep seeing this woman around him, she's pretty but not as pretty as you okaa-san!" Kagome couldn't help but laugh, it was a sad laugh and she knew she couldn't hide it from her daughter.

"Why thank you Rin! And I have never seen such a cuter girl before!" Rin laughed at her okaa-san's comment. Then as they waited for themselves to wake up Rin tried to cheer her up. As they waited Kagome taught Rin in grammar, spelling, writing, and both of their favorites reading. Then as they finished with the reading. Kagome told Rin that when they wake up after a while Kagome would put some blood in a cup and give it to her so she could drink it. Then Rin asked

"What will happen if I drink it?"

"You will become a wolf taiyoukai. But instead of neon green you will have orange! I am the only one able to do this kind of thing. And Rin don't tell Sesshomaru – Sama anything okay?!"

"Okay!" with that they felt themselves waking up.

--

**Back in reality...**

Rin was the first to wake up. Jaken started to yell at her but then she threw a couple of rocks at him. That shut him up. It even surprised Sesshomaru who let it show on his face for a split second. But what surprised them the most except Sango and Shippo (they had a feeling this would happen) Rin turned to Kagome and said

"Come on! Wake up okaa-san!!" Then they saw Kagome's eye twitch. The next thing that happened was Kagome was sitting up hugging Rin and Shippo tightly. Once they were done hugging Rin and Kagome stretched. Then the men went out to hunt and Kikyo went to get water. That was when Kagome gave Rin the blood. After she drank it Rin glowed blue and what they saw was a mini Kagome but instead of neon green they saw orange, even her eyes were orange. Then Rin fell fast asleep with Rin in her lap.

"Kagome, I want to be come a taiyoukai too. One. Miroku and I are over. Thank God! Two. Then we would also be blood sisters!"

"Okay!" then Kagome handed Sango a cup of her blood too. Same thing happened to Sango she glowed blue but instead of neon green, or orange she was pink, same with the eyes. After that Sango fell asleep too. They all looked like their normal self's. After that was done Kagome also fell asleep too form giving away so much blood. As Shippo kept watch.

**10 minutes later...**

The men came back with the catch to see the girls asleep except for Kikyo and Shippo. Once the food was cooked they got Kagome, Sango, and Rin up. After they ate and cleaned up they all head to the top of the cave. Kagome, Sango, Rin, Shippo, and Kirara walked in back knowing they would not be able to show their real powers. Once they got up there a huge bat youkai came out. Rin and Kagome looked at each other; it was the same youkai that attacked Kagome, Kagome's home and lands, and also Sesshomaru himself!!

The bat youkai looked at the group but the three be hide the rest caught his attention. To his surprise it was the Northern Princess with her sister and daughter. They all saw his interest in Kagome, Sango, and Rin. The three of them drew their fans (they are like Kaugra's but better! ) they all knew how to use them by heart along with many other weapons. The three went into fighting stances.

The 5 in front looked at them and then at the bat demon in front of them. Then Jaken spoke out everyone's thoughts

"Since when have they learned that? Especially Rin!!" Then the bat youkai spoke for the first time

"Well, well! If it isn't Lady Kagome the Northern Princess, Lady Sango her blood sister, and Lady Rin her daughter, even Lord Shippo her son is here! I am so surprised to see you all here and together! I have been looking for you four for years! Now you can all die here today and save me the trouble!" he finished. Sesshomaru, Jaken, InuYasha, Kikyo, and Miroku looked at the four surprised. The four of them just looked at the bat demon. Then they changed into their taiyoukai forms. The four looked at him and glared, and then Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Shippo all said in unison

"DIE!"

And the battle began!

--

Okay that was the second chapter! Please review!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed the first chapter!! I am going to try to add 1 or 2 chapter's a day! Thanks again for the reviews!!


	3. Chapter 3

InuYasha does not belong to me

**InuYasha does not belong to me. Neither do the songs: Listen to Your Heart, Love is Pain, Take A bow, Missing, and My Immortal. On with the story...**

--

Sesshomaru could hardly believe it! There was the woman he used to love with her sister and his ward. The little girl Rin who he had come to see as his own daughter. There they stood all the same looking except for the neon green, orange, and pink. With their long hair down to their knees tied up into ponytails. The bodies any demoness would kill for! Wearing fighting/kimonos, they had long sleeves with the top of the sleeves just barely hanging off of their shoulders, showing a little but not too much. The fabric ended two inches above the knee. The fabric was ripped were it ended in the back of them, the ends of the sleeves and the bottoms of the kimono's. Tails draped over their shoulders like his, and they each had a star on their fore heads.

Kagome had neon green highlights, eyes, star, and clothing along with silver and black. While the huntress had pink highlights, eyes, star, and clothing along with silver and black. As Rin had orange highlights, eyes, star, and clothing along with silver and black. They all had fans in their hands. They each had two swords. Kagome had a naginata. Rin had twin blades, and Sango had bigger sword that could split into twin blades.

Before any of them knew it the bat youkai was on the ground dead. Sesshomaru, Jaken, InuYasha, Kikyo, and Miroku looked at the dead demon then at Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Shippo. They just started at each other witch seemed like forever, but was only 5 minutes. Then they felt a cold breeze, they all looked to the right to see a beautiful demoness. She slowly made her way over to Sesshomaru. Rin looked over at her okaa-san. Even though Kagome showed no emotion on her face and eyes Rin knew that her okaa-san was broken. Kagome had seen Rin look at her and she knew that this was the demoness that Rin had told her about.

Kagome looked at the demoness. She could see everything that her 'sessy-chan' could ever want in the beautiful taiyoukai.

The demoness had the color of the sky hair with snow white highlights. Same with the tail that hung over her shoulder. The demoness had sky blue/white eyes. Their was a sky blue half moon on her fore head, and Kagome knew that this was the Princess of the South, Princess Naya. Naya had a body that was even better then hers. Naya on the other hand looked like a Lady of the South and West would be proud of. Naya only carried a fan with her. Just a useless fan with tiny blades on the ends just in case she needed to slit a throat. All in all Naya was the perfect demoness anyone would want. She totally beat Kagome hands down. Out of all the women in the world though he had to pick the perfect one. Kagome's rival till one won. Naya had already won and Kagome knew she knew by the look on her face.

"You said you would only be gone for 5 days, so I wait till the 7th day to go looking for you." she said to Sesshomaru. She then looked over at Kagome and said

"Lady Kagome so nice to see you again."

"Like wise." Kagome said in a icy voice that rivaled Sesshomaru's.

"Will you be joining us Lady-"Kikyo said trying to get rid of the tension in the air.

"Naya. I will if it is okay with Sesshomaru-sama." Naya looked up at Sesshomaru.

He nodded which everyone took as a yes. Then they all made their way down the mountain to start dinner. Once they got dinner started Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, and Rin all went to the hot spring.

**Two minutes later...**

"Man, this feels good!" said Kagome as she sighed. They all nodded their heads in agreement. They sat there for a while in silence. Then Kikyo said

"I don't trust Lady Naya." Sango nodded.

"You should be. She can not be trusted. She is one of the lest trust worthy taiyoukai you could make a deal with let alone anything else." Kagome said. Rin noted the sadness in her okaa-sans voice. Rin asked

"Okaa-san do you still love Sesshomaru-sama?!" Sango and Kikyo looked as if they wanted to know too.

"Yes Rin I do. Very much. Even if he is not the Sesshomaru I used to know I still love him no matter what." She paused then began again. "But can you really blame him? I disappear for 500 years and it doesn't look like I am coming back at all. She is the perfect match for him too. But the real question most people from 500 years in the future ask is...What is Love?"

"Hey okaa-san will you sing some songs please!!" Sango and Kikyo nodded their head's in agreement too. "It has been awhile since you last sang." Sango said. Kagome nodded her head after a moment and started to sing the songs she remembered as their favorites

**"I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
**

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
**

**You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
**

**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.  
**

**Listen to your heart  
**

**when he's calling for you.  
**

**Listen to your heart  
**

**there's nothing else you can do.  
**

**I don't know where you're going  
**

**and I don't know why,  
**

**but listen to your heart  
**

**before you tell him goodbye.**

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  


**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
**

**They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
**

**the feeling of belonging to your dreams.**

Listen to your heart  


**when he's calling for you.  
**

**Listen to your heart  
**

**there's nothing else you can do.  
**

**I don't know where you're going  
**

**and I don't know why,  
**

**but listen to your heart  
**

**before you tell him goodbye.  
**

**And there are voices  
**

**that want to be heard.  
**

**So much to mention  
**

**but you can't find the words.  
**

**The scent of magic,  
**

**the beauty that's been  
**

**when love was wilder than the wind.**

Listen to your heart  


**when he's calling for you.  
**

**Listen to your heart  
**

**there's nothing else you can do.  
**

**I don't know where you're going  
**

**and I don't know why,  
**

**but listen to your heart  
**

**before you tell him goodbye.**

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

**I don't know where you're going  
**

**and I don't know why,  
**

**but listen to your heart  
**

**before you tell him goodbye."**

"I love that song!" they all said together. Then they all started to giggle. Then Kagome went on to the next one.

"Why is love so much pain ?

**Sitting on the roof starring at the stars  
**

**Thinking to myself how could I have fell for someone so hard  
**

**When all I was told was lies  
**

**Now that I think about it, it makes me cry**

to know someone I gave my heart to  


**Just tore my heart apart  
**

**A love that is endless  
**

**Why did this love have to start?  
**

**Feeling the love I have for you  
**

**Just rushes through my veins  
**

**Why does love have to be so much pain**

Memories no one can take away  


**The pain that I feel each and everyday  
**

**And it is going to be hard, but I will pull myself through  
**

**Or else I'll never get over loving you  
**

**To know someone I gave my heart to  
**

**Just tore my heart apart  
**

**A love that is endless  
**

**Why did this love have to start?  
**

**Feeling the love I have for you  
**

**Just rushes through my veins  
**

**Why does love have to be so much pain**

So much pain?  


**So many nights so many tears I've cried (cried)  
**

**No one to be by my side  
**

**Stuck with misery and pain you are the one to blame  
**

**Cause it hurts to know...  
**

**To know someone I gave my heart to  
**

**Just tore my heart apart  
**

**A love that is endless  
**

**Why did this love have to start  
**

**Feeling the love I have for you  
**

**Just rushes through my veins  
**

**Why does love have to be so much pain**

(Why does love have to be so much pain?)  


**So much pain (so much pain)  
**

**Oh so much pain"**

--

**At the camp...**

"What was that?" asked Lady Naya. InuYasha opened an eye to look at her then closed it and said

"It was probably Kagome singing." Miroku nodded.

"I missed her singing; I think the other girls did too."

"Yeah. She always had a good voice."

"Which one is your favorite InuYasha?"

"Hmm... I think I'd have to say Take A Bow."

"Me too. What about you Shippo?"

Shippo looked up from his place by the fire. "Missing." was all he said as he watched they flames dance.

InuYasha and Miroku nodded their heads in agreement.

"I wonder what song is next?" Miroku thought out loud.

--

**Back at the hot spring...**

"Do Take A Bow, Missing, and My Immortal!!" The three of them said in unison. "Okay, okay!"

**"Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
**

**A standing ovation  
**

**Oooooo, Yeah  
**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
**

**You look so dumb right now  
**

**Standing outside my house  
**

**Trying to apologize  
**

**You're so ugly when you cry  
**

**Please, just cut it out  
**

**Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
**

**Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
**

**But you put on quite a show  
**

**You really had me going  
**

**But now it's time to go  
**

**Curtain's finally closing  
**

**That was quite a show  
**

**Very entertaining  
**

**But it's over now (But it's over now)  
**

**Go on and take a bow**

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  


**You better hurry up  
**

**Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
**

**Talkin' bout'  
**

**Girl, I love you, you're the one  
**

**This just looks like a re-run  
**

**Please, what else is on (on)  
**

**And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
**

**Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
**

**But you put on quite a show  
**

**You really had me going  
**

**But now it's time to go  
**

**Curtain's finally closing  
**

**That was quite a show  
**

**Very entertaining  
**

**But it's over now (But it's over now)  
**

**Go on and take a bow**

Pause  


**Oh, And the award for  
**

**The best lie goes to you (goes to you)  
**

**For making me believe (that you)  
**

**That you could be faithful to me  
**

**Let's hear your speech, Oh**

How about a round of applause  


**A standing ovation**

But you put on quite a show  


**Really had me going  
**

**Now it's time to go  
**

**Curtain's finally closing  
**

**That was quite a show  
**

**Very entertaining  
**

**But it's over now (But it's over now)  
**

**Go on and take a bow  
**

**But it's over now"**

Kagome went strait into the next one before she started crying.

**"Please, please forgive me,  
**

**But I won't be home again.  
**

**Maybe someday you'll look up,  
**

**And, barely conscious,  
**

**you'll say to no one:  
**

**"Isn't something missing?"  
**

**You won't cry for my  
**

**absence, I know -  
**

**You forgot me long ago.  
**

**Am I that unimportant...?  
**

**Am I so insignificant...?  
**

**Isn't something missing?  
**

**Isn't someone missing me?  
**

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
**

**You won't try for me, not now.  
**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,  
**

**I'm all alone.  
**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Please, please forgive me,

**  
But I won't be home again.  
**

**I know what you do to yourself,  
**

**I breathe deep and cry out:  
**

**"Isn't something missing?  
**

**Isn't someone missing me?"**

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

**You won't try for me, not now.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
**

**Knowing you don't care.  
**

**And if I sleep just to dream of you  
**

**And wake without you there,  
**

**Isn't something missing?  
**

**Isn't something...**

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

**You won't try for me, not now.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Isn't something missing?  


**Isn't someone missing me?"**

By the time she got done they were all sobbing. Once they we're done and presentable they headed back to camp.

--

After dinner they all settled in for bed. Kikyo and InuYasha were in a tree. Miroku was at the base of said tree. Sango was curled up with Rin and Shippo, and Sesshomaru and Naya were under another tree hidden in the roots together. Kagome waited till she herd all of them in deep sleep did she get up and walk half way up the mountain. Once she was there she let her hair down to flow in the wind. IT came down a little past her knees. She was in a white flowing kimono. In all together she looked like a celestial goddess. They way the moon light made her glow you would have thought that she wasn't real. Once she had her hair down she looked at the moon and began to sing

**"I'm so tired of being here  
**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears  
**

**And if you have to leave  
**

**I wish that you would just leave  
**

**'Cause your presence still lingers here  
**

**And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
**

**This pain is just too real  
**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
**

**And I held your hand through all of these years  
**

**But you still have  
**

**All of me  
**

**You used to captivate me  
**

**By your resonating light  
**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
**

**Your face it haunts  
**

**My once pleasant dreams  
**

**Your voice it chased away  
**

**All the sanity in me  
**

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
**

**This pain is just too real  
**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have **

**All of me.  
**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
**

**But though you're still with me  
**

**I've been alone all along**

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

**All of me."  
**

What Kagome didn't know that was that everyone but Naya was awake. They were woken up by the sounds of the pebbles on the mountain move, not to mention several forest creatures running around to get a better view of her. They all looked up at her as she sang. Once she was done they all saw even Kikyo and Miroku who didn't have youkai vision saw the very so silent tears run down her face.

Then before they all let sleep claim them they herd her say

"Love has many meanings. It depends on what kind of person asks for what kind of answer they get. Love is Love it is as simple as that."

--

**Sorry if the ending was bad! I knew what I wanted to type but once I got to this part I couldn't remember! Lol Hope you enjoyed! Please review and thanks to those who have!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**InuYasha does not belong to me. Except Lady Naya and Lord Karino.Sorry I didn't put up the fight! Next time I will! Also I wanted to say Thank You to everyone who reads this! I am going to try to make the chapters longer! Also sorry for not putting Jaken in the last chap. as much or at all. I also don't own the song Butterfly. Now on with the story...**

--

Once everyone was awake they started making breckfast. InuYasha and Kikyo went to get water, while Sango, Kagome, Rin, and Shippo went to get firewood and the rest stayed back to gaurd the camp. When they stoped for a break Rin asked

"Okaa-san could I travel with you Sango and Shippo?"

"Of corse you can if Sesshomaru-sama will let you!"

"Okay thanks!" Kagome smiled. She just loved having Rin as a daughter!

**With InuYasha and Kikyo...**

After InuYasha and Kikyo had finished filling the water bottles when Kikyo had pushed inuYasha into the creek. Then InuYasha pulled Kikyo down with him. They started to splash each other for 10 minutes. Then Kagome and Sango came to get the water on their way back to camp. Once they were out of ear shot Kikyo looked over at InuYasha.

"I'm worried about Kagome, InuYasha." she said.

"Me too. In their childhood and up until Kagome disappered They were madly in love." InuYasha replied. Kikyo was shocked a little. To think that this was why she felt sadness on her.

"Now just imagine that the man you are in love with is in another woman's arms when you are finally able to return to them." he said sadly. Kagome was InuYasha's best friend and as a older sister. He wished that that his brother wasn't so stupid.

"Poor Kagome. I hope she has a happy ending. Along with Sango, Rin, and Shippo." Kikyo said as she hugged InuYasha tightly.

"Me too." was all InuYasha could say as he hugged Kikyo back.

--

**With Kagome and Sesshomaru...**

As they waited for their breckfast to cook they talked about were they could and were going. Kagome asked Sesshomaru if she could ask him a question privatly.

They walked into a quite field that had a nice breeze to it. Just a breeze but not big enogh to make you cold. When they got there Kagome went to the middle of the feild but didn't turn around at all to look at Sesshomaru. So Sesshomaru asked her

"What do you want to ask this Sesshomaru?" Kagome was silent for a couple moments then turned to look at him then she spoke

"Rin would like to travel with Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and I. She would like to know if she could."

"No." Sesshomaru said without any hesitation. Kagome could hear the coldness in his voice. Never had his voice been that cold.Not even to InuYasha and Naraku! His voice hurt and made her sad, but she did not show it. _This is NOT the Sessy-chan I know. He was never this cold. Even now this isthe first time he has ever been this cold. And it's only ment for Me. _Kagome thought to herself. She could feel her winter powers kick in. She could feel the coldness going through her limbs and muscles strate to her bones. She felt like she was in a blizzered naked. Kagome looked at the horizen then back at him.

"Why?" she asked not even knowing to what she was asking about. Was she asking about Rin _or_ the coldness towards her. She also herd the soft yet cold ring in her voice. Sesshomaru looked at her. "Because it is not safe." Kagome's eyes widened a little but then narrowed them in instint.

"Not saft?! And going with you is?! Do you want her to be killed?!"

"Take that back!"Sesshomaru said just as coldly but witha growl this time.

"No I will not! Naya will have R in killed in no time! Rin has not trained, and I am the only one who can train her!! She is not the little naive girl you think she is, Rin knows thins you think she will not know about for years to come! You do not know the things she will go through! Even now she is going through some of those things Sesshomaru! She will always be your little girl to you, I know that. Just like with Shippo." she paused to catch her breath. Then she looked at the horizen once more with her arms rapped around herself. Sesshomaru thoguht that she was going to cry. But no tears came, just a hurt, sad, betrayed, and understanding voice rang out as she continued

"If you really care like I think you do, then let her traval with us. Let me train her!" she said the last part with desperation.

"No. I will train her myself. She will not get killed! Don't act like you know me!" he turned around serching for the one he sensed. Out of the trees came Rin. Sesshomaru still coudn't belive that she was now a youkai. Then he noticed the silent tears running down her face with disappointment in her eys as she looked at him. It hurt him to see her tears let allone her disappointment that reflected in her eyes as she looked at him. Then with out saying anything she walked towards them. She was graceful as she moved, just like Kagome used to do when she was that age he remebered. Rin to his suprise walked right past him with out a word or even a movement to signify he was even there. Just the look on her face said it all.

Rin walked over to Kagome and bent down pushing a piece of her hair behind one of her new pointed ears. She hugged her okaa-san trying to ignore her 'Sesshomaru-sama' he alway's was more of a fatherly type to her until now. Rin and Kagome just stood there. Sesshomaru watched Rin's actions carefully. Then Rin turned her head to Sesshomaru but kept it under Kagome's chin and said

"Shippo sent me to tell you breckfast is ready." Shesshomaru stood there shocked. _She didn't say 'Shippo sent Rin to tell you breckfast is ready.' _

They all walked back to camp in silence. When they got there InuYasha, Kikyo, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara new that it didn't go the way it should have. Everyone sat down and started to eat. Once they got done they picked up and said their good-byes.

"Let us know if you get any tips of Naraku's wearabouts, k?" Kagome said.

"Of corse!" Kikyo said. They hugged. They had become great frineds since Kikyo had joined the group. Kagome, Sango, Rin, Kirara, amd Shippo said their good-byes with InuYahsa, Kikyo, and Miroku.

"We are really going to miss you singing Lady Kagome." said Miroku. InuYasha and Kikyo nodded ther heads in agreement. Kagome smiled knowing that this was their last attements for now to get therm to stay.

"Well if we meet up on our journey I'll sing to you then." Kagome said.

"Okay." they said a little disappointed it didn't work. InuYasha, Kikyo, and Miroku bowed to Naya and didn't say anything to Sesshomaru and Jaken. Once they we're halfway down the road Sesshomaru turned west and said

"Come." with that he started to walk west. Naya turned to Sango and said

"It was a pleasure to meet you Lady Sango." and bowed. Then turning to Kagome

"It was not a pleasure to see you again Lady Kagome." Kagome being Kagome she looked at Naya with an emotionless face and before she turned around to starte north she said

"Whateva." and started walking. She was followed by Rin who said nothing to Naya, Sesshomaru, or even Jaken and Ah Un. Sango said nothing either as well as Shippo and started to head north as well. Sesshomaru turned around after he herd 'whateva.' to see Rin walking next to Kagome. He stopped and said

"Come Rin." Rin didn't even turn around when she answered

"No thank you Lord Sesshomaru." and just kept walking.

Jaken nearly fell off Ah Un when she said 'Lord Sesshomaru'.

"Rin were do you think you are going!" Jaken shouted angry.

"I am headed north with my okaa-san Jaken-sama. Where else." she said the last part more of a statement then a question.

Before Sesshomaru and Jaken could speak the 5 of them were already over the border into the northeren teritorry(sp?) and in the forrest.

--

Kagome, Sango, Rin, Kirara, and Shippo walked n the forrest enjoying the quietness and listening to the forrest's natural sounds. They walked on until they came face-to-foot of a two head demon. While Shippo, Kirara, and Rin distracted the heads Kagome and Sango took the bottom half of the demon.They all came out with a scratch. They contined to walk until they came upon a village that was being targted be tiger youkai.

The 5 of them set out to find said youkai after they had a lunch and played with the children of the village. After they were done in the village they went to find the youkai. When they close to the bottom of the mountain they all smelled the youkai.When they got to a clearing near the bottom there sat the two female tiger youkai.

"The villagers never said they were females." Shippo said some what bored.

"True. Anywho, why are you targeting the village?" Kaome asked.

"Because we wanted your attention." one of them said aperntly the alpha female. (I just wanted to type that! lol)

"Why did you want our attention?" Sango asked.

"To kill you of corse."

Kagome sighed. "Why do you want to kill us?"

"Why should we tell you?"

"Just humor us."

"Because Lord Tako has his eyes on you Lady Kagome, and Lord Ryu has his eyes on Lady Sango."

"We should have known it had to do with men." Sango said. Kagome nodded her head.

"Who are they?" Kaome asked.

"Lord Tako of the Southeren Lands is Lord Sesshomaru's brother. Lord Tako is only two years older then you Lady Kagome and is one year older then you Lady Sango. Lord Ryu is Lord Tako's best friend."

"So in other words two of the most powerful taiyoukai's have their eyes on two of the most powerful female taiyoukai's." Sango said as more of a statement.

"Why thank you for telling us but i am afraid you are wasting our day hours.

With that they began to battle one-on-one. Rin and Shippo sat on the sidelines with kirara to watch the first battle. The first battle was Kagome vs. the alpha female.

Kagome stood there waiting for the demoness to attack her. The demoness got tired of waiting for Kagome to attack first so she charged. The demoness unshethed her sword and started to swing. Kagome noticed that the demoness swung in anger. As Kagome was calculating how high she should jump the demoness was able to cut her on the arm. Though it healed instintly Kagome was still angry. Kagome jumped in the air pulling out a fan as she jumped.

"Frozen Wind!" (i know, i know stupid right?)

The demoness smirked. Before shouting.

"You missed! Even though you missed it wouldn't affect me! I live in cold climent! So you can't freeze me that e--." the demoness never got to finsh because she was frozen to death. The demoness had though that Kagome had missed. But the wind that blew past her behind her and attacked. Kagome's attack was like Sango's boom-a-rang. It comes right back at you unnoticed.

Once Sango and the other demoness got on the battle they wasted no time. Sango attacked with her sword. While the demoness attacket with numb-chucks. Sango was hit in the leg on the 10th attack. But the demoness was dieing with every attack she took and made. Sango had been using her swordas the twin blades, deciding to end it Sango jumped in the air flying towards the demoness. At the last minute Sango connected the blades making them into one again and beheading the demoness.

"That took longer then I thought." Sango said. Already healing.

"Yup." was all Kagome said. After they cleaned up they started heading north again. Just one day's travel away to their new home.

They went the whole day with getting attacked again. They helped a couple of villages. They came upon a village as the sun was setting. The headman of the village insisted on them staying the night at his house, saying that it would be a honner if the princesses and prince of the Northeren Lands spend the night at his home. They ended up on taking his offer. They had a good meal, they sang and danced and just having a good time. They even played with the village children. They slept well that night.

The next morning with plans to get home that day they ate as much as they could but politely. Then they took off after saying their thanks and good-bye's, and a promise to come back as soon as possible. With that they took off.

They had a run in with a couple of Naraku's weak demons before lunch and that was it. When they were all full they went to bathe in the hot springs near by. As they were walking Rin asked Kagome to sing the song Butterfly to pass the time. Kagome agreed since it was a fun song to sing.

"Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

I've been searching for a man

All across Japan

Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who is strong

But still a little shy

Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky

I've been searching in the woods

And high upon the hills

Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who won't regret

To keep me in his net

Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky

Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky"

After a while they came upon a huge gate.

They were home.

--

**Thank you for readin! Thanks forthe reviews too! I am kind of havin writers block so if you have suggtions please let me know!! I would realy apperciate it! o and sorry for such my horrible spelling too... anywho, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

InuYasha does not belong to me

**InuYasha does not belong to me. Thank you for the reviews! Now when ever I do a song it will be in bold. Thank you for your suggestion! I know were I can fit it in the story. Characters that do belong to me are: Naya, Lord Karino, Ryu, Kei, Kyo, Yuki, and Tako. Now on with the story… **

**With InuYasha, Kikyo, and Miroku…**

InuYasha, Kikyo, and Miroku had just started to head to the next village on their second day when Miroku had spotted Naraku's bugs. Kikyo sighed.

"It had been a wonderful day too." Miroku said sadly. Miroku was right too.

It was warm but not to warm, with a nice cool breeze blowing. The water in the river they had been following was clean and clear with lots of animals swimming and floating about. The grass was even shinning in the sun. The birds were flying high in the sky without a care. They had not even come upon one demon. It was like the demons decided to be good for once. They had been listening to the sounds of the forest as they went on their way. Miroku had looked up to the sky to watch the birds fly when he saw the bugs.

"Ku ku ku…"

"What do you want Naraku?" InuYasha asked.

"Well I decided to- where are the girls and kid?" Naraku asked curiously.

InuYasha looked at him weird.

"What girls and kid?" You could see Naraku's shoulders go up and down which meant he was sighing. Miroku looked at Naraku then at InuYasha and said

"I think he means Lady Kagome, Sango and Shippo."

"Yes, that was what I meant monk."

"O them! I don't know." InuYasha said with a now-that-I-think-about-it tone. Kikyo could have sworn that Naraku had his hand on his face and shaking his head.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"They don't travel with us."

"Why not?"

"Since when do you ask so many questions Naraku?" Kikyo asked, speaking for the first time since he arrived.

"And since when have you started to travel with InuYasha?" Miroku seeing that this could take awhile Miroku asked

"What did you want anyways Naraku?" Naraku started at him taking his eyes away from Kikyo's.

"You know, I don't remember." And with that Naraku left.

"Well that was weird." Was all InuYasha said as they started to walk again. Kikyo and Miroku nodded their heads in agreement.

**With Sesshomaru…**

The one thing Sesshomaru didn't miss was that they didn't need to stop as much without Rin. They came upon a couple of stupid demons who had challenged him on the first day but they met less and less demons as they made their way to the southern castle.

Just before they had cross the border they had ran into Kagura. She had wanted to know and ask the same thing she always did. She had been about to say something when Naya had growled at her. Kagura had just glared at her. Then she turned away and left. After that they had made it to the castle in recorder time. When they got there Naya went to her room and Sesshomaru went to the indoor hot springs to relax in. Though he didn't have to worry about stopping any more or the loudness, he did miss not seeing her in the garden or for that mater at all. He also missed not having fresh flowers around the castle.

He really did want her to come back. Back home. _Lord Karino will probably have a celebration to welcome Kagome home. When we go we will bring Rin back with us._ He decided.

**With Kagome and the gang...**

The 5 of them walked up to the gate.

"Halt." Yelled a guard.

"Who goes there?" asked another.

"O my god! Is that you Ryu, and Kyo?!" Kagome asked.

"How do you know our names? Come out of the shadows!" That was when they noticed that they were standing in the shadows.

"Oops. You guys don't remember me?" Kagome asked with sadness in her voice, as they stepped into the sun light. The guards gasped and ran forward picking Kagome up and twirling her around in their arms each. Kagome was giggling the whole time.

"How could we ever forget you 'Gome?!" the one named Kei asked.

"Because I left." She answered sadly.

"Even if you had left for goodwe would never forget you 'Gome!" the one named Kyo said as he twirled her around.

"Come on your father and Yuki will want to see you." Then he noticed Sango, Rin, Kirara, and Shippo. He nodded his head to them and Kagome turned around and motioned them to come out.

Once they had stepped out Kei and Kyo stopped and started and Kyo said

"Just like the prophecy said." Kagome nodded her head and introduced them

"Kei, Kyo I would like to introduce Sango, Rin, Kirara, and Shippo. Sango, Rin, Shippo, and Kirara I want to introduce Kei and Kyo." Kyo and Kei bowed and said

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Sango, Lady Rin, Lord Shippo, and Lady Kirara."

"Like wise."

"Please call us anything you want to." they said together. Of course Kagome giggled during the whole thing. Kyo and Kei glared at her.

"Okay. How about Kyo-kun and Kei-kun?" Rin asked.

"Whatever would make you happy Lady Rin." They said while blushing. They did not expect Lady Rin to be so, so like Kagome. They looked at each other then at Kagome. They could just tell by how Kagome beamed at her daughter that Rin would be just like her. They groaned.

"What are you groaning about you two?" Kagome said. Knowing it had to do with her and Rin. She knew that groan any where.

"Nothing, nothing!" they said waving their arms in their defense. Kagome just narrowed her eyes at them.

"Any who I want to see papa and Yuki! Also so papa can meet his new daughter, granddaughter, and grandson!"

Sango gave Kagome a weird look, she knew what she meant when she said granddaughter and grandson but not in when she said _new daughter_. Kagome knew what that look meant and pointed to Sango when they started to walk into the castle. _ME!_ Sango said in her head. Kagome couldn't hold back the laugh when she saw the look on Sango's face. She managed to nod her head before she burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at 'Gome?" Kyo asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" Kagome said as she stopped laughing.

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reading, and reviewing my story!! I am currently working on my spelling! Hopefully I have done a good job this time! Please keep reading, reviewing. Also I am still looking for some suggestions to put in the story! Thank you again for suggesting one already! I am going to try to put in the story, if I do you will be able to tell suggested it. Same with anyone else that suggests something and I put it in the story. Thanks again everyone!**

**p.s. **Let** me know if you want me to kill Naya off! I was thinking about it but the jurey is still out. So please let me know if you think I should kill Naya off!**


	6. Notice!

Yo

**Yo! I have decided to kill Naya off! But I'm gonna have Naraku do it!! In this story Naraku has lost his mind! Lol But don't worry Naya and Kagome are going to have a show down!! Thanks to everyone who have suggested and answered my p.s. question! Thanks everyone!!**


	7. Chapter 6

InuYasha doesn't belong to me

**InuYasha doesn't belong to me. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! Thanks to the people who gave suggestions! I AM GOING TO KILL NAYA OFF!! But there is a twist to her death! The characters that do belong to me you already know who they are, plus it takes to long to type all their names.**

**With Kagome…**

"Papa, Papa!" Kagome yelled running down the halls. On the way to where ever they were going Sango noted that the halls were blue/white with feather patterns engraved into them along with pale green stars.

"Kagome, why are the walls blue/white with feather patterns engraved into them?" Kagome never turned or stopped when she answered

"They symbolize our mother, as the stars symbolize our father. Like my color is neon green, your pink, and Rin's is orange our mother's color was blue/white. She was a Inu taiyoukai like Lord Sesshomaru. The feathers symbolize her love for the sky and her envy of the birds." Sango made a 'o' with her mouth. Sango was surprised that when Kagome said 'our father' and 'our mother', and that it sounded right to her.

"Where is he?!" Kagome said frustrated as she stomped her foot. Then as they walked into the dinning room a servant came in and said

"He will be here soon Kagome-sama."

"Thank you." Kagome said sweetly. Sango then herd

"It can be very scary when 'Gome goes from mad to sweet in a second."  
Sango nodded her head agreeing with Kei and Kyo who didn't know she was listening.

As they waited Sango looked around the huge room. The ceiling was high, but instead of building a ceiling they put glass in. So when Sango looked up expecting to see a huge painting, she saw the sky instead. On the far left wall there was a forest mural. Split into fours for the four seasons, spring, summer, fall, and winter. In between summer and fall were huge door that lead to a big balcony that over looked one of the many gardens around and in the castle.

In the spring moral the grass and leaves were a bright and healthy green. With flowers at the trunks and outlining the path through the trees. With the sun shinning through the leaves. The trees kind of made a path through the forest, making it look like a path to paradise. It was also raining lightly, and birds were out too.

In the summer morel the grass was green and thick with growth. The leaves glowed with the sun shinning off of them. There was more and taller flowers, with birds, bees, and bugs. The flowers also showed the path to paradise like in the spring morel. But in this one there were leaves that littered the path.

In the fall morel the grass was brown and orange with the hint of green here and there. The flowers were limp and the leaves were brown, yellow, red, gold, and orange. The birds were still there with a couple of bees but most of the bugs were gone. There were more leaves that covered the path now with different colors.

In the winter morel there was no grass, no flowers, and no leaves. It was snowing lightly too. They birds were also here but only a couple. Instead of leaves and flowers to outline the path there were ice sickles. The snow was pure white with no other color or thing to disturb the snow. But there was a single white hare in the middle of the path.

"It's gorgeous!" Sango said as if her breath was taken away.

"It is isn't it?" Kagome said. She then walked over and touched the spring one. "This was mama's favorite. She loved the rain just as much as I do. Papa said that I got it from her cause he isn't a fan of rain." She said as she laughed lightly.

The garden that the balcony over looked had black, white, red, neon green, pale green, blue/white, pink, dark blue, silver, and orange roses and lilies. There was a path way that went into and around the garden. The was a pond with a fountain in the middle of the garden. There were benches here and there. Silver and neon green sakura trees outlined the garden.

"How did they get the unusual colors?" Sango asked.

"A special mixture of fertilizer they use." Kagome answered as they walked onto the balcony. "This was also mine and mama's favorite garden."

"I think it just became mine too." Rin said as all Sango could do was nodded her head meaning it too was her favorite.

"Okaa-san do the colors of the sakura trees supposed to symbolize you and Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Shippo it does." Kagome said as a small, sad smile graced her lips. When they went back into the dinning room Sango saw that the wall on the right had what looked like to be a waterfall with 5 people at the bottom. As Sango got closer she saw who the people were. Kagome walked up beside her and gasped.

"What's wrong Kagome?" she asked. All she could do was point to the two playing in the water. Sango looked closer and she also gasped. It was a mini Kagome and a mini Sesshomaru together trying to catch fish while their parents sat in the shade of a nearby sakura tree. The woman was setting out a picnic as the two men were laughing at the two in the water. Seeing the two trying to catch the fish made Sango chuckle.

"I guess even Lord Sesshomaru had trouble with things like that when he was young." At that Kagome also laughed.

"I know. When you look at him now you would never have known if you never saw this." Kagome said while that same sad smile graced her features. Then Kagome reached out and touched the mini Sesshomaru with loving fingers. _She really does still love him._ While Kagome was looking at the picture Sango turned around to see Shippo and Kyo in a conversation. While Rin and Kei looked at Kagome sadly. Then Rin met Sango in eye contact and smiled sadly.

After that Sango looked at the far wall across from the doors. It was a unfinished morel.

There was a tall man with midnight hair with pale green highlights tied up into a high ponytail, and pale green eyes. He had a pale green star on his forehead and a silver strip on each cheek. He had on a outfit like what Sesshomaru wore, without the armor. Though were Sesshomaru had white as the main color he had pale green, were there were red designs on Sesshomaru's it was black, and he had a silver sash. His tail was slung over his shoulder with pale green highlights too.

Kagome looked exactly like the other woman in the morel. The woman had blue/white eyes; her hair was midnight blue with blue/white highlights same with her tail that hung over her shoulder. The woman had the same style kimono as Kagome, Rin, and herself. Then Kagome was closer to their father. She looked the same as she did now without the weapons though. Then there was a space in front of their mom. Also they hadn't even painted Kagome's feet.

Kagome walked up next to Sango now just seeing it for the first time.

"I've never seen this one before." She said.

"They started it on your birthday." Kei said.

"O."

"They still have to do Lady Sango, Lady Rin and Lord Shippo." Kyo said.

"Please call me some thing other then Lady Sango."

"Same here." Said Rin and Shippo in unison.

"How about 'Go, In, and Ship?" said Kei. Sango, Rin, and Shippo all looked at each other then Sango said

"Fine with us."

"Any ways so they are doing a family morel? Also when do you think it will be finished?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and they said by tonight." Kei answered.

"Kool."

"They are also putting in a new piano Lord Karino bought you for your birthday 'Gome." Kyo added. Hearing that Kagome jumped for joy!

"Welcome Home!" they herd from the doors.

**Thanks again and keep reviewing please! I think either the next chap or the one after it will be the party. See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 7

InuYasha does not belong to me

**InuYasha does not belong to me .The new addition to my charters is…. (Drum roll) Lord Jun of the East and his mate Lady Akira! Yes the only Lord with a mate. I know, I know sad. Though two of the Lord's will get a mate! This fact does not include Sesshomaru at the moment. Any ways on with the story…**

**In the Northern castle…**

"Dad!!" Kagome yelled as she launched herself at him for a hug.

"Welcome home Kagome and Sango and of course the new additions to the family Rin and Shippo. Have you been taking care of her Kirara?"

"Meow!!"

"Good girl!"

They all looked at him confused, especially Sango and Kagome. He looked at them and said

"Lets go to my study and I'll explain everything there." He lead them all to his study, it only took them 15 minutes.

The study had a huge window and window seat. Kagome and Rin made them selves comfortable. It was big enough for them to be able to stretch their legs out and not hit the other. In the middle, in the back was Karino's desk. Up against the left wall were four cushions. Kyo and Kei sat themselves on the two closest to the desk while Sango and Shippo sat on the cushions in front of the desk. After everyone was comfortable and Sango, Kagome and Rin had their tea did he start. Started by sighing, then he asked the elderly servant that had brought the tea

"Do you remember my wife's still birth?"

"Yes I do milord." She replied sadly.

"Well she didn't really have a still birth." At this the servant snapped her head

"Pardon milord?"

"She didn't have a miss carriage."

Kagome who had been sipping her tea quietly said

"Then where is my sibling?"

"Sitting in front of me." He said nodding his head at Sango.

"W-what I'm not an exterminator?"

"Yes you are. When Kagome gave you her blood it brook the spell on you. You were almost killed after you were born by a traitor so I took you and placed a spell on you. Then I took you to the exterminator's village and asked them to look after you. They were going to tell you the truth when you turned 19. Then escort you back here."

Sango was silent for a while taking it all in. When she was younger she had remembered being taught more things then the other children. She was able to learn things faster and easier too.

"It would explain and make some sense." She said. Karino smiled at his older daughter.

"Also I want to warn you early that we will need to start to prepare for the other lords."

"Lords?"

"O and Ladies."

"Lords and Ladies?"

"Yes."

"Explain if you would please father."

"I sent invitations to the other lords of your return and of the new additions to the family."

They all made 'o' shapes with their mouths.

"Who are they?"

"Lord Jun and his mate Lady Akira of the East. Lord Tako and his best friend Lord Ryu. Last but not least Lord Sesshomaru and his 'date' Lady Naya." They all twitched at the last name.

"Okay I will have a servant help you to your rooms. Kagome can you stay for a while?"

"Of course daddy." The rest of them left.

"What's wrong darling?"

"Nothing's wrong daddy."

"Yes there is. Now please tell me."

"Fine."

"It's – it's SESSHOMARU AND THAT STUPID BITCH NAYA!! I AM SO MAD AT THEM!!" Kagome yelled but was betrayed by her tears. Lord Karino could tell that his daughter was still in love with Inu taiyoukai. While his daughter went to the future to survive he almost went insane as the years past on. His heart grew cold, and he told himself that Kagome didn't love him. Of course with Kagome out of the way and Sesshomaru growing colder by the week Naya took advantage of him. Lord Karino watched helplessly as his daughter fell crying about her lost love.

"He used to love me. What has happened to my Sessy-Chan?" she sobbed into her hands. "Even though he treats me coldly and acts like he doesn't love me I still love him. Why, daddy, why?" (Kagome crying to her dad about Sessy was maire 35's idea)

"I don't know pumpkin."

"He will probably wan to take Rin back with them too when they leave."

"I will not go back with him after what he did to you okaa-san. He always says he is honorable but lately he has not shown any of that. I will not go back with him! I also hate that bitch Naya! She has already tried to kill me too!" with that Rin showed them her side and arm. Kagome and Karino both forgot about her eavesdropping but on the wound.

"My god! Rin! What happened?"

"I was playing in the gardens when she came after me with a dagger. Though I was able to grab the dagger before she got a chance to stab me again. I flipped it around and stabbed her in the leg. I was 8 then. I am now 12. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't even know my real age. I never wan to go back again okaa-san!" Rin chocked out as she burst into tears.

"Don't worry they will not take you Rin! I myself will make sure of that!" Kagome said holding onto her daughter. With that they went to Kagome's room.

After Kagome and Rin showed up a servant came running in

"Excuse my milord but we have spotted Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Naya about two hours away!"

"He's really early! Anyways let the girls and Shippo know and tell the Kiri to get the rooms ready!"

"Right away milord!" with that the servant left. Once he was gone Lord Karino pulled out a bottle of sake.

**One day ago in the west…**

"My Lord a message from the north."

"Leave then get out and tell Lady Naya to pack her bags."

"Right away milord." And the servant left.

Once the servant was gone he opened the letter.

_To Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Naya I here by invite you to a celebration of my daughters return, and the celebration of the new additions to the family. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Karino of the North_

An hour later Sesshomaru and Naya were off.

**In the present with Sesshomaru and Naya…**

"Do you see the castle Sesshomaru?" Naya asked.

"Yes."

"How much longer do you think it will take?"

"About another 30 minutes."

"Okay, thank you."

"Welcome."

**Northern castle…**

"Lord Tako of the South and his best friend Lord Ryu are here." A call rang out.

Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Shippo all stood at the doors as Karino went to greet them.

"Do you see them Sango?"

"No. Damn."

"Damn." Kagome coped.

"Wait I think I see them!" Sango said.

"Really? Describe them!" Kagome said.

"I don't know who is who though."

"So what just describe them!"

"Okay, okay. I think I know which is which."

"How?" Kagome now curious asked.

"Well one of them look like Sesshomaru except for instead of silver hair he has red hair, and instead of gold eyes he has blue."

"Kool!" was all Kagome could say. "What about the other one?"

"He looks like a tiger demon."

"No wonder the tiger demonesses hated us so much!" Kagome said in a that-was-stupid tone of hers mixed with frustration. Sango, Rin, and Shippo started to laugh.

"So what does the other one look like?"

"He has white hair, crystal blue eyes, and black strips on his cheeks. Two on each. He has black highlights. He has a tiger's tail-"

"No duh." Kagome interrupted. Shippo and Rin snickered.

"His tail is white and black, the tip is black. He has his hair in a braid. And they both have regular kimono's on. Sessy-Chan look alike has a blue one on with a brown obi, and Lord Ryu has a white one with the borders and obi black." Sango finished ignoring Kagome.

"Their coming!" Rin said.

**Out in the court yard…**

"Did I just hear laughing?" Lord Tako (a.k.a Sessy-Chan look a like) asked.

"Yup!" Lord Karino said.

"O!" Lord Ryu said.

"What?" Karino and Tako said.

"Who is the hottie in the orange?" Tako and Karino rolled their eyes.

"That is Rin." Karino said.

"Lord Sesshomau and Lady Naya have arrived."

With that all hell brook lose.

**Thanks again everyone! Please keep reviewing!! See ya soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

IM BACK

**IM BACK! InuYasha does not belong to me. I have decided to change Rin's age! She is 15 now and will be 16 in three days! Naya trying to kill her happened when she was 13. Okay now on with the story…**

**LAST TIME…**

"_Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Naya have arrived."_

_With that all hell brook lose._

**Now…**

As Karino went to greet Sesshomaru and Naya the two other Lords went to meet the girls and Shippo. Once they got there Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Shippo bowed then Tako and Ryu also bowed.

"It is a pleasure meeting you Ladies and Lord Shippo." Ryu said as he looked at Rin. This did not go unnoticed by Kagome, and Sango. Especially when Rin blushed.

"May I speak with all of you some where private?" Tako asked.

"Of course. Let us go to my study." Kagome said. It took them 20 minutes to get there but Ryu and Rin did not mind as they got to know each other.

Kagome's study was like her father's just with more bookshelves. Kagome sat down behind her desk. Sango sat on the cushion in front of the window seat. Lord Tako sat on the window seat. Which Kagome noticed.

"If I am not mistaken Lord Tako I believe that you have a thing for my sister, no?" Kagome said sweetly. Sango went a bright red as Lord Tako just rubbed the back of his neck.

"I take that as a yes." Kagome said smiling. Lord Tako just nodded his head witch made Sango brighter.

Shippo sat on one of the cushions that were up against the left wall while Lord Ryu and Rin sat on the cushions in front of Kagome's desk. While Kyo and Kei took cushions by Shippo.

"Now what did you wan to say Lord Tako and I believe you have something to say too Lord Ryu that involves my daughter." Rin blushed Ryu nodded his head for Tako to go first.

"Please just call me Tako or Tako-kun. That goes to everyone."

"Then just call us by our names or with chan on the end."

"Just cal me Ryu or Ryu-Kun too please."

"Then same goes for us too Ryu-kun." Kagome said sweetly. "Now what did you need Tako-kun?"

"Well Kagome-chan I know for a fact, even though he hates me, that my little brother still loves you."

"That is too weird." Kagome, Sango, and Shippo said.

"What is?" Tako asked.

"Well before I got my memories back when ever we came upon Sesshomaru he always called InuYasha little brother. And it is just weird hearing someone else call Sesshomaru little brother, that's all."

"O, anyways I thought that we could play with him."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Kagome said now VERY curious.

"I don't like that look in her eyes." Kei said.

**With Karino (poor guy)…**

"Where are they?" Sesshomaru asked. Karino looked around noticing that Tako, Ryu, Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Shippo were gone (Kirara is taking a nap in Sango's room.)

"They probably went to Kagome's, Sango's, or Rin's study, Shippo's is almost done. Let's check Kagome's first." With that they went to Kagome's study.

**Meanwhile in Kagome's study…**

"But I will only do it if it is okay with Sango." Tako said.

"Same here." Kagome said.

"We will need to tell grandpa too." Rin said.

"Of course." Kagome replied to her daughter.

"It is fine with me." Sango said. Kagome smiled and Tako pulled her into his lap.

"Now I'm pretty sure that you, Ryu-kun want to court then mate my daughter just like Tako-kun wants to do with Sango, o! You will have to ask our father too of course Tako-kun."

"Yes I know I just wanted your permission. Really who would want their sister and aunt to be courted and mated to someone they don't like?" Kagome smiled and nodded again.

"Ryu-kun…"

"Yes I do want your permission to court and then eventually mated Rin."

Kagome smiled as she saw her daughter look at Ryu with love in her eyes. "I would be very happy if you did Ryu-kun!" Kagome said. Ryu's face lit up then he asked

"Will I have to ask your father too?" With that everyone brook into laughter.

"No you don't." Kagome manage between laughs. Then Kagome stopped immediately.

"What's wrong okaa-san Shippo asked.

"Father, Sesshomaru, and Naya closing in and fast." Kagome said with an emotionless face and voice but with some disgust with the last name."

"I really do hate Naya." Everyone said at the same time while they sighed. When they realized everyone said it at the same time they all brook into laughter again. Also Sango got off of Tako's lap.

**With Karino…**

"I wonder what they are laughing about?" Karino said. When they herd the laughter but then it was quiet all of a sudden then there was laughter again but louder and harder. Then they came to the door and knocked. It went quiet then a servant came up with about 7 guards.

"Come in." they herd Kagome's voice say.

Lord Karino, Sesshomaru, and Naya went in first then the servant and guards followed.

Karino motioned to the servant to speak first.

"Here are the guards you asked for milady."

"Thank you." Kagome said sweetly but did not show it on her face. The servant knew she did not show it on her face because of Sesshomaru and Naya. She bowed and stood near the right wall incase she would be needed. Karino looked around the room to see everyone watching Naya.

"Why so many guards Kagome?"

"I will tell you later father." Then Kagome noticed Rin grab her side and then said

"Ryu-kun would you please escort Rin to get her side looked out, you already know what could possibly happen."

"I would be honored to take Rin to the healers Kagome-chan."

"Thank you." Kagome said sweetly and this time showed it on her face. With that Rin and Ryu bowed and left.

"Kiri would you please get a couple of guards for them." Sango said. Kiri nodded and left.

Karino looked at his daughters.

"So they know." He said. Kagome nodded her head.

"Later we need to talk to you privately." Sango said.

"Of course."

"Little brother." Tako said. While Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kyo, and Kei tried desperately to stop from laughing.

"Tako." Sesshomaru said.

"I am sure you are tired from your travel. I will have the guards show you to your-"Kagome stopped then asked "Will you be sharing a room or do you want separate rooms?"

"Separate."

"Okay. The guards will show you to your rooms."

"Why the guards?" Naya asked. Kagome smiled a creepy, scary smile that totally beat Sesshomaru's. Only Sesshomaru and Naya were the only ones surprised.

"For your safety Lady Naya."

"Just mine or both of ours?"

"Just yours."

"Why would I need guards?"

"Because no one in this room wants to kill my guards." Kagome stated.

"What do you mean?" Naya asked.

Kagome sighed.

"Whit I mean is EVERYONE, except Lord Sesshomaru wants you D.E.A.D. Rin and Ryu-kun do too. Though I think on personal levels that Rin and Ryu want to do it them selves." Kagome said.

"Why would Rin want Naya killed? Let alone kill her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"O, you mean Rin didn't tell you?" Sango said.

"Sango remember he does not even know Rin's real age. Let alone that there a curse on her before she turned into a taiyoukai."

"O yeah I forgot about that."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of a growl.

"Sorry either Ryu-kun or Rin will have to tell you themselves if they want you to know. Or you could just ask Lady Naya." Kagome said them leaned a little to the right and back. Then probed up her left arm and leaned her head on her hand with a smirk that said I-know-a-good-secret-that-Sesshomaru-doesn't-know.

Sesshomaru did not like that smirk. Just then Ryu and Rin walked back in and sat down on the cushions they had been sitting on. Rin knew that smirk too. Then she turned around to look at the others. They had the same smirks, she knew that they were talking about her and Sesshomaru didn't know what Naya did to her. Rin also put on the smirk and so did Ryu.

"Rin, darling, come here please I want to give you something." Naya said.

**Yo! Thanks to everyone who have been reading and reviewing! Please keep doing it!**


	10. Chapter 9

InuYasha does not belong to me

**InuYasha does not belong to me. In my story Rin has a mouth on her like her okaa-san, just to let you know! **

**LAST TIME…**

"_Rin, darling, come here please I have something for you." Naya said._

**Now…**

"Rin darling my ass!" Rin said.

"Yup! She is defiantly 'Gome's daughter." Kei said. Rin and Kagome glared at him.

"In a good way!!" Kei said to his defiance. With that they stopped glaring instead they smiled that evil smile they shared. The one who was surprised the most was Sesshomaru. He never thought Rin would do that, let alone knew the words! Rin turned to Kagome and asked

"Okaa-san when is lunch?"

"I don't know."

"It should be about ready, we should head to Dinning Room #2." Karino said.

"Yes lets." Shippo said.

Instead of going to the room with the morel of the family they went to a dinning room with a low ceiling painted like the night sky including the stars and full moon.

On the right wall there was a morel of a sunset. It was like you were standing on the top of a cliff over looking the ocean. There were dolphins jumping and playing together in the distance. There was even the reflection of the sunset and dolphins. On the left wall there was a morel of the sunrise. You were still standing on the cliff over looking the ocean. Instead of dolphins jumping and playing in the distance there were birds. It still had the reflections of the sunrise and the birds.

On the wall across from the doors there was a morel of a mini Sango and a mini Kagome standing with their father on the cliff with flowers around them, and it was at night to like the sun had just set. From the fireflies, stars, and full moon made them look like they were glowing. Almost like celestial beginnings. Sango and Kagome were speechless.

"Well that's a seconded." Kyo said witch got him a glare from Kagome.

"I take it you girls like it." Karino said.

"We love it!" they said as they hugged him.

"I'm glad. After lunch do you guys want to go to the gardens?"

"Yes!" Sango, Kagome, and Rin said together. Karino, Shippo, Tako, Ryu, Kyo, and Kei all laughed.

"Then it's settled. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Naya will you be joining us?"

"I would." Naya said politely.

"I guess I will to." Sesshomaru said.

With that they al sat down and ate lunch. They hade bore sandwiches. Fried potatoes in sticks (French fries). With wine, Shippo and Rin also were able to for they were both 15. Kagome was the first one done and excused her self while the others finished. Rin and Sango watched her walk out, who knew where she had gone. Unknown to them so did Sesshomaru, who followed them once they were done.

**With Kagome and soon Sango and Rin…**

Kagome had gone to Dinning Room #1. She stood out side in front of the doors trying to decide weather to go in or not. When Kagome had made her mind up to go in, she slowly pushed open the doors just enough for her to go in. Once inside she closed the doors quietly and slowly. She then walked over to the morel of where she and Sesshomaru stood playing in the water.

"This must have been when we were about 9 and 10." She said out loud. After that passed her lips she took her right hand and put it to the wall. The morel was big enough that you could tell who they were and for Kagome to be able to caress the place were Sesshomaru's face was. You could also see the love in his eyes as he looked at Kagome and the love in hers when she looked at him. She then felt something cold run down her cheeks and fall to the floor.

"We were so in love then! Why did I have to disappear?! Why did he lose his love for me?! Why did we lose the love between us?! Why, why, why?!" She asked the last three in anger while hitting the wall. With the tears running free and fast. When her anger was gone she fell to the floor in a heap sobbing.

Then she smelled Sango and Rin. She then felt them by her rubbing her back and hugging her.

"Why, why?!" she asked them through sobs. They just hugged her tighter. She knew they didn't have an answer for her. But she was just happy they were there for her. Sango looked at the morel that she knew her sister cherished. She saw the love that the painter had captured in Sesshomaru's and Kagome's eyes.

"Why don't we go to the gardens now? Then we can go to the library after. And didn't you have something for us to try?" Rin asked/ said. All Kagome did was nod and they left the room quietly and slowly as Kagome made her self look decent. When they were gone Sesshomaru slipped into the room unnoticed by anyone. He went to the morel on the right and was surprised as he saw a waterfall with the 5 people at the bottom. What surprised him was that the two in the water was him and Kagome when they were 9 and 10, and that the two men laughing at them was his and Kagome's fathers. When he saw the woman his gaze softened. It was his mother setting up a picnic.

"I remember this." He said to no one and not expecting an answer.

"Yeah that was when mother was still alive. You got dad's hair and eyes while I got mother's hair and eyes. But you look more like mother and I look more like father."

Without saying anything Sesshomaru left the room heading to the gardens.

**Thanks so much! Keep reading and reviewing!!**


	11. Chapter 10

InuYasha does not belong to me

**InuYasha does not belong to me. On with the story…**

**Northern castle…**

When they got tired of sitting in the garden Kagome, Sango, and Rin went into the library to do some reading. They sat down with romance, adventures, action, magic, and fantasy books. Then read in silence for a couple of hours, then Sango said

"Earlier when we followed Kagome and when we left the room, did you sense Sesshomaru?"

"I thought I did but I ignored it." Rin said with out taking her eyes off of her book. To Rin her 'Sesshomaru-sama' is dead. But then again she see's him dead altogether at the moment.

"Same here." Kagome said looking out the window at the garden. The garden she was looking at was one of the small singled off gardens. The sakura trees in this garden were silver with neon green specks and neon green trees with silver specks symbolizing the love between Kagome and Sesshomaru. _Well the love we once had._ Kagome thought to her self. There were neon green snap dragons and silver roses. There were blue/white lilies and pale green tulips. The neon green and silver flowers symbolized Kagome and Sesshomaru and the blue/white and pale green flowers represented her mother and father. _Soon there will be pink and blue flowers to symbolize Sango and Tako. There will also soon be orange and black flowers to symbolize Rin and Ryu._

Kagome put down her book and slowly walked over to the window seat and sat down with her arms hanging out the window. She had her head in the space were her left arm draped over her right arm. If you looked up at the window you would only see her nose and up. The sleeves of her kimono and her hair blew in the wind as she looked out over the garden. Rin sighed.

"Any ways I wonder what Sesshomaru sees in Naya." Rin said finally putting down her book.

"I know. She's a total bitch." Sango said as she also sighed.

"Ah, but Sesshomaru doesn't know that."

"That is true."

Kagome listened quietly to the conversation her sister and daughter were having as she looked at the garden thinking of the times when she and Sesshomaru were together, with family or alone. From talking, or taking a walk to the sweet kiss they shared. Kagome closed her eyes trying to remember the feel of his lips on hers when she herd a giggle. She saw two people. When she looked closer she saw that it was the same two people that the conversation just happened to be about. When she looked at her eyes she saw love on both sides.

"Maybe she really does love him. Plus they look great together." Kagome said quietly. This took Sango and Rin by surprise. They set their books on the table they were at and walked over to where Kagome was settled. They wanted to know what she meant, and when they did they saw Sesshomaru and Naya walking in the garden hand in hand talking. They also saw the love in both of their eyes. Then Naya looked up and saw them, and then she smirked.

"I take it back. She's a total BITCH!" Kagome said angrily. Sango and Rin glared at Naya as Kagome got up. When Kagome turned around she met Sesshomaru's eyes sadly then she looked at Naya with an emotionless face and eyes not betraying anything she felt on the inside. Then she turned back around and left. Sango and Rin continued to glare at them mostly at Sesshomaru for the time being. Then they too turned and left.

The three of them left the library to find Shippo, Tako, Ryu, Kyo, and Kei. Once they found them in the dojo the 9 of them, Kirara included, all set out to find the lord of the castle to tell him of their plan.

**With Sesshomaru and Naya…**

Sesshomaru found Naya and asked her if she wanted to go on a walk through the gardens with him. So the two of them set out for the gardens hand in hand. They walk through the gardens talking about books, and politics, and such. When they got to the one of the garden that the library window was Naya looked up and smirked. Then Sesshomaru then felt like two people were glaring at him, like they were trying to burn a hole through him. So he looked to were Naya was staring, to see Kagome get up and Sango and Rin glaring at him. _If looks could kill._ He thought.

Then Kagome turned around and met his eyes hers were filled with sadness, then she looked at Naya with an emotionless face her eyes or movement giving nothing away on how she really felt! Then she turned around and walked further into the library so they could not see her. Sango and Rin glared at them, mostly him for a while longer before also going further into the library. But before Rin went in all the way she turned and stared at him. Her eyes told him everything. Then she turned around and walked all the way in. _I am no longer have her respect or love anymore. I am as good as dead to her._ Sesshomaru thought. Naya brought him out of his thoughts.

"If you would excuse me, Sesshomaru but I need to do something's before the end of the day."

"Then I will see you later." He answered. Naya bowed and left.

It was all to confusing for Sesshomaru. Why did Kagome look at him like that, why did Rin look at him, why did they want to kill Naya? Sesshomaru then spotted a big sakura tree that had pale green, blue/white, neon green and silver specks. Sesshomaru went up to the huge tree. When he got there he looked up and saw a nest he had never seen any where. It was towards the middle of the tree. It was well shaded and hidden, it was so well hidden that you wouldn't know it was there unless you looked up into the tree like he was doing.

When he looked closer at the trunk he saw a carving. Then he jump up but his hand on it. He felt what seemed to be writing. Then he looked really close and he could make out 'sess and kags forever!' in a small heart. Then he looked down he saw what seemed to be tear marks but they were burn marks too. _How can that be? _He asked himself. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and got down. _That was then. This is now. _He told himself, unaware to him that blood red eyes watched him closely.

**With Kagome and the gang…**

"Father can we speak to you?" Kagome asked her father as she walked right in with out knocking. When she stepped inside to see the Lord of the East and his mate. With out saying anything with an emotionless face she turned around and walked right out. Then you could see Kyo's arm reach for a pillow by the door. Then when the door was closed you could hear a shriek. But it was muffled by the pillow. The Lord of the East and his mate along with Sango's and Kagome's all chuckled. Then there was a knock at the door right after the shrieking stopped.

"Come in." Karino said. Then the door opened and (in order) Kagome in the lead with Sango, Rin, Shippo, Ryu, Kyo, and Kei all filed in.

"Well you already know." Kagome stated. Karino nodded at his daughter.

"If you wouldn't mind my boldness but Lord Jun, Lady Akira do you like your daughter Lady Naya?" Kagome asked emotionless as ever. The Lord an his Lady looked at each other then at Kagome and Lady Akira said

"Not that much. May I call you Kagome-chan saw with you daughter and sister? O and why?"

"Yes to the first one. Yes to the second one. Because Sango and I plan on killing her for trying to kill Rin." Kagome said.

"You do know that she is being courted by Lord Sesshomaru right?" Lord Jun said. Kagome nodded her head said

"Why should I care? He cares not about me in any way, why should I care for what he thinks of me after I kill her."

"He will probably be very pissed." Lady Akira pointed out. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and said

"Instead of hating or being angry at me he should be thanking me for it. She's a total bitch." Kagome stated. The Lord and Lady stared at her and Lord Jun said

"This is true." Kagome nodded her head and then Karino, Jun, Akira, Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ryu, Tako, Shippo, Kei, and Kyo all sat down in a circle. Then they told the two Lords and Lady their plan.

**Some minutes later…**

"O and daddy Tako-kun and have to ask you something." Kagome said. Lord Karino waited for them to speak.

"May I court then mate your daughter San- Lady Sango?" Karino chuckled at the young Lords mistake.

"Yes you may." He said. Tako and Sango's faces lit up.

"Thank you!" "Thank you daddy!" They said. Then

Sango hugged 'her' Tako then her father.

"Dinner time." Lord Karino said. Then they all walked to 'Dinning room #1' for dinner.

Excited for what was to take place tomorrow.

**Thank you! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. I am not going to post the next one unless I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter, for I am afraid people have lost interest in it. Any ways please review!**

**YoukaiYumeKagome out! **


	12. Chapter 11

InuYasha does not belong to me

**InuYasha does not belong to me. Sorry it took so long! On with the story…**

**Next day…**

Rin saw Naya walking down the hall, and she smiled and waved. Naya was surprised. She then saw Rin go into the library. She didn't sense any one else and decided to do her in (if you catch my drift). But what Naya didn't know was that Kagome and Ryu was sitting on a window sill outside the library.

While Sango and Tako were down the hall behind a column. Karino and the Lord and Lady of the East were in one of the rooms in the hall way waiting for the sign. Sesshomaru was walking down a hall a corridor away. It was quiet for a while until they all herd a scream. It was Rin's.

**In the library (a few moments a go) …**

Rin was putting some books on a shelf when she herd Naya come in. Rin smiled to her self. She knew everyone was waiting on her signal. Rin wasn't sure what she should do. Should she wait for Naya to trey to strike her or should she make the first move. Before she could do anything she herd a scream and her side hurt. Then she realized it was her that screamed and that she had a dagger in her side. When she looked up her orange eyes met crystal blue eyes. She blushed a little knowing who it was. Ryu then lifted her bridal style and stepped out of Kagome's throwing path.

When Rin looked at where Kagome was she saw Naya flying towards the door.

"Look Ryu Naya learned to fly! I wonder if Jaken thought her." Ryu started laughing. After hearing the last part Kagome started laughing too. For when they were in Kagome's memories they saw a couple of Kagome either throwing or kicking Jaken that were so hard he was sent flying.

Kagome had thrown Naya so hard she crashed threw the doors to the library. Rin pulled the dagger out of her side and threw it to Kagome.

"Here okaa-san!" as Kagome caught it.

"Hmmm…" Kagome said.

"What is it Kagome-chan?" Ryu asked.

"This dagger has a crescent moon on it, this must be Sesshomaru's dagger!" she said.

"NANI!" Rin and Ryu said together.

"H-h-he wouldn't send her to kill me would h-h-he?!" Rin half cried half said as she fell into Ryu's embrace.

Kagome hated seeing her baby girl like this. Kagome looked at her daughter with sad eyes. "I-I-I can't tell Rin. Now a days I can't read him, I can't tell if he is serious or not, or even if he would send Naya to do away with you." Kagome said with sadness in her voice. Then she looked at Ryu and said

"Ryu-kun please take Rin to the infirmary fast so we can find out if this is all her or if this is also Sesshomaru's doing." Ryu could hear the sadness in her voice as she said the last part. He nodded his head and took of with his love. Kagome walked into the hall with an emotionless face. When she got out there she saw Shippo, Sango, Tako, her father, Lord Jun, Lady Akira, Kyo, and Kei were all looking at Naya who was trying to get up. She also herd Sesshomaru running towards them.

When Naya got up Kagome smacked her in front of everyone. Naya fell back down as Sesshomaru charged at Kagome. He smacked her in front of everyone even in front of Rin and Ryu how had just got back.

"S-so h-h-he really did put h-her up to t-t-this!" Rin cried as she fell into Ryu's arms. Ryu held her tight when Sesshomaru went to hit Kagome. When Sesshomaru herd Rin he stopped and turned to look at them. Then Kagome got up and punched him so hard he fell right next to Naya.

"What do you mean?!" he growled. Then Kagome threw the dagger between him and Naya. Sesshomaru looked down at the dagger. It was the one his father had given him along with the fang. He looked at it then at Kagome. She looked at him with only one emotion in them. Sadness.

"Where did you get this?!" He growled at her.

"Rin gave it to me, Rin got it out of her side, Naya gave it to Rin, and Naya got it from… you perhaps?" Kagome answered.

"Why would I give it to her?!" He said.

"O, I don't know; maybe to do her in?" Kagome said.

"Why would I do that?" He said.

"Because you, I don't know hate us?!" He started at her for a while then grabbed the dagger. Once it was out he put it in his sash and helped Naya up.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I have a couple of broken ribs. That is a lot of strength you have Kagome-sama."

"I challenge you to a battle to the death." Kagome stated emotionless.

"What?! Why?!" Both Sesshomaru and Naya said.

"Because you attempted to kill my pup." Sesshomaru glared at her until Naya was around the corner. When she was Sesshomaru said to Kagome

"I hate you." He smirked think she would show her emotion of hurt and betrayal. She looked at him and said

"I'd rather have your hatred then nothing at all." With that Kagome turned and walked the opposite direction that Naya went, and went to her room. Leaving a group of speechless taiyoukai looking at her and the direction she went.

**Before dinner in the battle area…**

Everyone how could came to see their Lady and Lady Naya battle to the death. Kagome was in her regular clothing, but she had her hair piled into a bun with four chopsticks. Kagome sat on a bench wait for the royal pain in the as to come out.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's and Naya's auras. Before she had come out just in case things went wrong she had gone to the dinning rooms with the morals. She sat for an hour looking at the moral of her family, the season moral, but most of the time she looked at the one with her Sesshomaru play in the water together.

O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O

When Naya came out she saw Kagome sitting on a bench with her eyes half closed as if she was remembering something. She then noticed the four chopsticks in her hair. She also noticed that everyone was on Kagome's side. When she got there she said

"Do you have to much hair that you need four chopsticks to hold it up?" she said as she smirked.

"You will soon find out." She said emotionless. She then stood up and walked to the middle of the area. Then the healer said

"Begin!"

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

**Thanks and sorry it took me so long! I have been quite busy! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks again for reading and review!! **

**YoukaiYumeKagome out!**


	13. Chapter 12

InuYasha does not belong to me

**InuYasha does not belong to me. Battle time! On with the story…**

**Last time…**

"_Begin!"_

**Right now…**

Kagome waited for Naya to make the first move. She got out her fan and waited. _I could do the song attack, never mind she wouldn't wait long enough to see what happens. Then again she wouldn't be able to, because it drains her strength. Maybe, just maybe I will do it._ Even though these thoughts were going through her mind she never showed it. She just stood there emotionless as usual. You couldn't even see them in her eyes.

Naya got tired of waiting for Kagome to make the first move. Especially with the emotional face! Naya started to growl, which only made Kagome smirk. That totally set Naya off. Naya got so frustrated that she pulled out her dagger and threw it at Kagome. But in all of her rage she was off so instead of going towards her heart it was going towards her thigh. But when it was about to hit Kagome just disappeared.

Naya twisted and turned looking for Kagome then she herd someone laugh and say

"Up here, baka."

When Naya looked up her face met a new friend the foot. You could hear everyone cheering, except Sesshomaru (party pooper). After Kagome kicked her she flipped backwards to the place she had been and quickly picked up the dagger Naya had thrown at her and threw it back hitting her in the arm. Then Naya felt pain in both of her legs. When she looked down she saw a chopstick in each leg.

"That is what the other two chopsticks were for." Kagome said as she smirked.

Then Kagome pulled her fan out jumped in the air and yelled

"Frozen Wind!" then she landed even more graceful the Sesshomaru! Naya started to laugh.

"Nothings happening. Was I supposed to be hit or scared?"

Then Kagome, Sango, Rin, Shippo, Kirara, Karino, Kyo, Kei, Tako, and Ryu all started to laugh (Sango and Rin told Tako and Ryu about the fight before they got to the castle). Sesshomaru, Naya, and everyone looked at them as if they all had grown another head.

"What's so funny-"Naya of course never got to finish. Kagome walked towards her gracefully with a smirk on her face.

"You see 'Frozen Wind' is in a way like a boom-a-rang. It makes the enemy think that I missed, so they get all cocky and start shouting things. So while they are busy shouting they don't see the attack come up and behind them. It will probably take another two to four minutes for you to freeze to death." Then Kagome went back to her spot and waited for Naya to freeze to death.

"Why you little BITCH!" Naya yelled at her. Then Kagome's closed eyes opened. Then with the coldest voice ever (not even Sesshomaru could match) she said

"This is what happens to the people who try to kill my pups. O, I'm sorry Ryu-kun that you didn't get to kill her." Kagome said as she looked at Ryu.

"That's quite all right. I would hate to stop you. I think you have done better then myself." Then Kagome gave him a warm smile and said

"Thank you Ryu-kun. I couldn't have chosen better too." When she said that Ryu and Rin both started to go bright red. Sango, Tako, their father, and the Jun and Akira all smiled. Now this had caught Sesshomaru's attention.

When he looked at Kagome she was turned looking at the West in a fighting stance. Then he looked at the west to and he along with everyone except Naya took fighting stances. Kagome right after had felt an evil aura that could only mean one thing…

"Naraku." Sesshomaru growled. Then as if that was his queue the one the only Naraku appeared. He wasn't even a puppet that usual came.

"Can I help you Naraku?" Kagome asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

"It's more of what I can do for you Lady Kagome." He replied. Kagome was surprised.

"Why would you do things for me?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure I just want to."

"Well then. I want you to return Kohaku without any twists or on the side things. Just let him go."

"As you wish."

"Also give him his memories back."

"As you wish. He will be at the front gate at 6:00 am sharp. If I may, can I finish her off she killed someone very important to me. That is why I became Onigumo (sp?)."

"Knock yourself out." Kagome said.

"Thank you Lady Kagome."

"Y-y-your going to let him finish me off?!" Naya yelled at her.

"Why not. Since it is your fault that he became Onigumo. For if he never became Onigumo then he wouldn't have fallen for Kikyo, and if he hadn't fallen for Kikyo he wouldn't have become Naraku. If he hadn't become Naraku a lot of people would still be alive and happy." Then Kagome went back to her bench and watched.

Before Naya could yell anything else Naraku sliced off her head. Everyone but Sesshomaru clapped and yelled 'huray!'.

"O and Naraku stop taralizing the lands please, and if you come upon InuYasha, Kikyo, and Miroku again tell them to stop by anytime." Kagome said with a small smile. Naraku bowed and said

"As you wish. If you need anything just call me. My Ladies, Lords." Then he left.

"Guards please get rid of the corpse please." Karino said.

"Yes Mi Lord."

"Who's ready for supper?" Kagome said. "Lord Sesshomaru will you be joining us or…"

"I will be joining you."

"Okay. Let's goo everyone. Dinning room #1 or #2 father?"

"Dinning room #2 I belive."

"Okay lets go."

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! Since it took me so long on the other one I am going to try to put quite a few up at a time to make up for it! Please keep reviewing!! **

**YoukaiYumeKagome out!**


	14. Chapter 13

InuYasha does not belong to me

**InuYasha does not belong to me. Now on with the story…**

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

**With InuYasha and the gang…**

"Are we almost there?" Miroku asked.

"Yup."

"Good! I need a rest."

"You need more then that." Kikyo said under her breath that only InuYasha could hear. Which he laughed when he herd her.

"What's so funny?" Miroku asked. All InuYasha could do was laugh and shake his head. Miroku just shake his head and kept walking.

InuYasha sniffed the air and drew out tetsusaiga.

"What's wrong Inu-?" Kikyo never finished because she had now sensed Naraku.

"Ku ku ku…"

"What are you doing here Naraku?!" InuYasha yelled.

"I come with a message from Lady Kagome." Naraku said. When they herd Lady Kagome they all almost fell.

"Since when do you call her Lady Kagome?!" Miroku asked.

"Since she became my master." Now they really did fall.

"How is Kagome your master?!" Kikyo asked, now she really was curious.

"Since she let me get my revenge, she also has the power to kill me very slowly and painfully. And because she put beads on me." He said the last one with a sigh.

"How did she get the beads on you?"

**Flashback…**

"_Before you go Naraku I have something for you." Kagome yelled._

"_What is it Lady Kagome?" Then before Naraku knew it he had beads on that looked like InuYasha's except that they were purple and dark blue. Then Naraku looked at Kagome._

_She wore a very warm smile. Then she said_

"_I hope I don't need to use them but I want you to have them just in case. 'Kay?" _

"_Yes Lady Kagome." Naraku smiled at her, a real smile, that caught Kagome off guard. Then he left._

**End of Flashback.**

Now InuYasha was trying very hard to not to laugh. Miroku just looked at him shocked. Kikyo was looking at him with an amused face.

"Well at lest I have a connection to her." Naraku said.

"What was your message Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"O, right! You are welcome at the Northern Castle anytime." With that Naraku left.

"Ku ku ku…"

When he was gone they all laughed out loud (man they held it in long).

"You guys want to go see Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Rin?" Kikyo asked. InuYasha and Miroku nodded their heads and they were off.

**Northern Castle…**

When Sesshomaru opened his eyes he saw a blue canopy. _When did I get back to my room?_ Then he remembered that Naya was killed, Naraku had lost it, and he drank 20 bottles of sake. _That was not smart_. Sesshomaru then noticed he wasn't sad about Naya's death. _I guess I really didn't love her. Then who do I really love?_ Then his hangover hit him, and hard! Then he groaned.

"I see you are awake Lord Sesshomaru."

When Sesshomau herd the voice he turned his head to see a servant standing in the door way.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to disturb you I was coming to see if Kagome-sama was awake. _Kagome?_ Sesshomaru thought. Then when he tried to get he found he had a weight around his torso. When he looked down he saw Kagome with a wash cloth in her hand. Then he turned to look at the servant. He smiled and said

"Last night after she helped you to your room for some reason you started to get a fever. Kagome-sama did everything herself. This just proved what we all thought, well knew."

"And what was that?" Sesshomaru was truly curious now. The servant smiled a warm smile then with a warm voice he said

"That she is still madly in love with you." To say Sesshomaru was shocked would be an understatement. Then he looked down at her and even with his youkai hearing he still had to strain his ears to hear her. What she said just shocked him even more.

"Sessy-chan. Stop tickling me Sessy-chan!" he herd her mumble. _She still loves me after how I have treated her? She must rally love me. _Then he felt his face get hotter a little. _I-I'm blushing?! Thank god the servant left. Why am I blushing? Could I still love her?_ Then he herd some groaning and looked down to see Kagome waking up. When her eyes were open she looked up. When gold and neon green met she turned totally red. Then it dawned on her that she was on him, he guessed because she pretty much jumped three feet in the air off him and the bed.

"I'm so sorry!" then before he knew it she was out of the room. He then remembered her face and started to chuckle. _I'm chuckling. Since when do I chuckle?_ He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and went to get dressed.

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

**Hope you liked it! Please review! Till the next chapter! **

**YoukaiYumeKagome out!**


	15. Chapter 14

**InuYasha does not belong to me. On with the story…**

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

**With Kagome…**

Kagome was on her bed waiting until the red left her face. _He probably hates me even more now! Thant was so embarrassing! O I forgot to tell Naraku to take away Miroku's wind tunnel. I tell him later. I need to get to breakfast. _Then Kagome brushed her hair out and braided it. Then she put on a black fighting/kimono that had silver dragonflies and sakura blossoms. Then she put her fan in her sash along with her sword. Then she put on black boots that went to her knees that also had silver swirls on them.

Then she set off for the dinning room #2. On her way she bummed into Sango and Tako. She told them about her embarrassing morning and of course they laughed.

"It's not funny!" Kagome said.

"What's not funny?" they herd a calm voice. When Kagome herd it you could see her freeze.

"Little brother!" Tako said. Kagome looked at Sango and said

"It's too weird."

"What is?"

"Hearing Tako-kun call h-"It was then that Kagome realized who asked. Kagome giggled nervously before she took off with Sesshomaru on her heels.

"What's so weird, Kagome-_sama_?" Sesshomaru said in a playful tone. _He's being playful! Does this mean my 'Sessy-chan' is back? Only one way to find out. _

"If you catch me I _might_ tell you." Sesshomaru smiled. _Let the chase begin!_ By now they were in the garden that dinning room #1 over looked. Everyone just happened to be there looking out the window too.

"As you wish, Koishii." Kagome's eyes widened when she herd him. _He- he called me Koishii. _Kagome didn't realize that she had slowed down, so Sesshomaru took this time to pounce.

"Ahhhh….." everyone herd Kagome yell as Sesshomaru tackled her. They rolled for a while until they were in the shade of a silver and neon green sakura tree. They ended up with Kagome on top with her head on his chest and the rest of her body on his. She also had a hand on his chest too. Sesshomaru had his arm around her waist.

"D-d-does this mean that Sessy-chan is back?" Kagome asked to afraid to hear the answer. Sesshomaru could sense and feel her uneasiness and her fear for the answer.

"I think it does." He said. She then looked up at him to happy to speak. This made him laugh a little. Before he knew it she was kissing him. When he relaxed he kissed her back. Kagome felt his tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance witch she gladly gave. Kagome had missed this a lot! They stayed like that until they had to break for air. They did this for about 10 minutes before they herd

"Sesshomaru, Kagome are the two of you going to join the rest of us for lunch?" Karino had yelled. Then the two looked up to see everyone watching with smiles on their faces. Then Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with an evil smile on her face and Sesshomaru knew what she had planned. They started kissing again and they herd groans.

"At lest Rin and Ryu get a roo-."

_**BAM!**_

Kagome brook the kiss to see Shippo on the ground with a mad and blushing Rin with her hand raised in a fist with Ryu trying to calm Rin down. When Kagome and Sesshomaru saw this they started to laugh.

"Wait Rin and Ryu?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yup." Kagome said. Then before Sesshomaru could say anything Kagome had him in another make out session.

"Geez. Get. A. Room!" Kyo yelled.

Then before anyone could say anything else Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridle style and went to his room.

**Nobody saw them until dinner time. Use your imagination, lol.**

"Glad to see you have decided to join us." Jun said as Kagome and Sesshomaru entered the room, making Kagome blush. Sesshomaru just smirked and put his arm around Kagome's waist.

"The ball is tomorrow night so Kagome, Sango, Rin please don't take to long to picking out what you are going to wa-." Karino never got to finish because three pieces of meat landed on his face. Everyone looked to see Kagome, Sango, and Rin with their chopsticks raised and eyes closed with a vein popping out. Everyone except Karino laughed.

After dinner Ryu, Tako, Sango, Rin, and Shippo all went to the dojo. While Karino, Jun, and Akira went to Karino's study. Sesshomaru and Kagome headed to the garden.

When they got there Sesshomaru sat down with Kagome in his lap. Kagome looked up at him.

"What is it Koishii?"

Kagome did say anything and touched his shoulder. The shoulder with no arm connected to it. Then she whispered softly "Sorry."

He squeezed her tightly and said

"For what?"

"Your arm."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. It's my fault you don't have it."

"No it is not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No it isn't."

"Do you want it back?"

"I don't really care either way."

Then he was surrounded in a blue green light. When the light faded he looked at Kagome who seemed very pleased with herself. He then looked down to see he had two arms! He then swept Kagome up bridle style and took off to his room once again.

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! Now you know what's up with Naraku. Till next chapter! **

**YoukaiYumeKagome**


	16. from me!

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! I have a problem sigh I know, I know it's sad. Any ways I am not sure were to go from here so if you have any suggestions please let me know!

After I am done with this story I plan to start writing another immediately. Tell me if you want me to write it. Here is the summery:

Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku and thrown in the dungeon. Naraku was going to use her for bait but something happened and Kagome escaped but with a twist! Kagome goes seeking InuYasha but when she meets up with the group Kikyo is with them. After something's happen Kagome leaves the group with Shippo trying to find some place to stay. After Kagome and Shippo leave the group everything is different.

Let me know what you think!

YoukaiYumeKagome out!!


	17. Chapter 15

**InuYasha does not belong to me. Thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions! They all help me! This is what I came up with, I hope you like it! Special thanks to secretly-sesshomaru's-lover! Who had a lot of great ideas! I will let you know when it comes up in the story. Now on with the story…**

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

**Northern Castle…**

Kagome woke up with the sun in her face. She groaned and tried to get up but two strong arms around her waist kept her were she was. She smiled and turned around to look at the owner of the two arms. She took her hand and brushed his bangs out of his face. Kagome just laid there watching Sesshomaru sleep with the sun on him making him glow. After an hour she saw him start to stir. He blinked a couple of times and then opened him eyes.

"Good morning Fluffy!" she said as she smiled at him.

"Good morning Koishii." He said. Then he smirked and Kagome started to back up but he still had his arms around him. He then flipped her over and started to tickle her.

"S-s-stop giggle f-f-fluffygiggle"

"I don't know koi." After another 5 minutes he stopped. Kagome sat up and started to breath.

"What hic is one the hip" Kagome groaned. "Now hic I have hic the hic hic upshic!!" then she glared at Sesshomaru.

"Sorry Koishii." He then smiled and got off the bed and walked to closet and went in to get dressed. As Kagome got up she got a horrible feeling. That you know something is or has gone wrong and something horrible is coming either for you or your loved one or ones. That was the feeling she got. Kagome just sat there on the edge of the bed with the sheet covering her as she started into space.

"Kagome? Kagome? What's wrong Kagome?!" Sesshomaru said/yelled.

Kagome snapped back to reality and said "Hai?"

"Are you okay?" she could hear the concern in his voice.

"I just got a bad feeling, that's all."

"If you say so. Get dressed so we can go to breakfast."

"Mmm 'kay." Then Kagome got up and went to the closet and got dressed.

**At the gate…**

"Who goes there?" a guard yelled.

"Naraku and Kohaku."

"Wait here." One of the guards went into the castle and three minutes later Ladies Kagome, Sango, Rin, Akira, Lords Karino, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Tako, Ryu, Jun, Kyo, and Kei all came out to greet them.

"Lady Kagome." Naraku said as he bowed. Kohaku bowed and looked at his 'sister'.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head and Kohaku launched himself at Sango.

"Sister!" he yelled and started to cry. Sango was on her knees hugging him while Tako bent down and put his head on top of hers. Kagome smiled, then she turned to Naraku.

"Did you have the time to give them my message?"

"Yes I did my Lady. And they are on their way here."

"Would you like to have breakfast?"

"No thank you but thank you for asking."

"Your welcome."

"If you don't mind please stay close to the castle I think something big is about to happen."

"Of course my Lady." And he was gone.

As everyone was going in to have breakfast Kagome herd the leaves ruffling. She smiled and looked at Sango who also knew who it was.

"Come on out InuYasha, Kikyo, and of course Miroku." Then they watched as the three came out of the forest. Sesshomaru out of habit came up behind Kagome and put his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. InuYasha growled at his brother.

"Breakfast anyone?" Kagome said. Kikyo and Miroku nodded their heads yes while Sesshomaru and InuYasha had a stare/growl contest. Sesshomaru winning (no surprise! Lol). Kagome turned Sesshomaru around and they head towards dinning room #1 for breakfast.

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

**Thanks again to everyone! Hope you like it and please review! Until the next chap! **

**YoukaiYumeKagome out! **


	18. Chapter 16

InuYasha does not belong to me

**InuYasha does not belong to me. Thanks for the reviews! Now on with the story. **

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

**Dinning room #1…**

Lord Karino sat at in the chair at the head of the table. His back was facing the mural of the family. On his left sat Lord Jun, Lady Akira, Kikyo, InuYasha, and Miroku. On his right Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, Lord Kohaku (they turned him into a demon too, his color is dark green), Lady Sango, Lord Tako, Lady Rin, Lord Ryu, and then Kirara.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha were separated from each other. InuYasha wouldn't stop picking fights, of course; and all the fights so far had been verbal and Sesshomaru had won them all. Witch just made InuYasha even angrier.

They had eggs, toast, bacon, pancakes, serape, sausage, apple juice, orange juice, tea, water, milk, bagels (sounds good, no? this is what I wanted for breakfast instead I only had a peach. Sad isn't it…), waffles, grapes, watermelon, cantaloupe, honey dew, star fruit, peaches, apples, oranges, bananas, straw berries, blue berries (not a big fan of them), papayas, and any other fruit you can think of or pronounce.

After breakfast Kagome, Akira, and Sesshomaru went to the library, Rin and Ryu went to the gardens, and Sango and Tako went to the big, and I mean 4 football fields together big, half pool half hot spring in the back. Karino and Jun went to Karino's study to talk and drink. The Inu gang went to the dojo. They all stayed were they where until it was time for lunch. They all sat in the same places too.

They had TACOS!! (you can tell I love tacos can't you? Tacos! Must obey Taco Man! Sorry about that…lol) They also had pizza, hamburgers, french fries, tater tots (love those too!), baked potatoes, hot dogs, more fruit (lol), water, Root Beer, tea, and sake.

Then everyone split up once again. All the ladies went to the drawling room. Kagome and Sango drew female worriers, while Akira and Rin drew the gardens. Kikyo drew the big pool/hot springs with her in it. All of them laughed even Kikyo when they saw hers.

Karino, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Jun, and even Miroku were in the study sharing stories and talking while drinking tea or sake, or both. InuYasha was sleeping in his and Kikyo's room. Kirara and Kohaku were in the gardens.

As everyone was heading towards the dinning room once again for their dinner. Naraku appeared in front of them.

"What do-!" InuYasha started to yell at him but stopped when Kagome put her hand up and then nodded her head towards Naraku.

"There are two female dragon demon's headed this way full speed ahead." Then Kagome felt the same thing she had felt that morning. She then turned to Jun.

"Did Naya have a twin sister?"

"Yes. Her name is Maya."

"Great." Kagome said holding the 't' sarcastically.

"What do you mean love?" Sesshomaru asked and InuYasha growled.

"If I am right, witch I usual am, Maya resurrected Naya and now the both of them are on their way here for revenge." (Naya being resurrected was secretly-sesshomaru's-lover's idea, thanks again!)

"Makes since." Kei said. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Should we get the army together?" Rin asked.

"No. They would just kill them, I don't want innocents dead. Let them come, open the gates for tem when they get here. I want everyone in the basement. Only I and Sango stay here. This is our fight. Everyone else and I mean _everyone_." She said looking at the group. Naraku I want you in the shadows. You will only do something or let your presence known if I want it. Got it?!" she said as she started at him. He bowed

"Of course my Lady." Kagome nodded her head.

"Now _everyone_ get in the basement! Now! Sango and I will stay and open the gates and then battle. Once it is over we will come and get you. Understand?!" Kagome stared them down. They could tell she was pissed, and nobody and I mean _nobody_ messed or disobeyed a pissed off Kagome. So they all nodded their heads so they could keep their heads. She looked at them once again, and they all took off to do as they were told and to tell everyone else.

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

**With the sisters…**

"Do you think they will know we are coming?" asked Maya.

"Nope. They think I am dead." The two laughed and quickened their pace.

**One hour latter…**

Sango saw the two coming up so she and Kagome opened the gate. They stood in the shadow masking them selves so the two wouldn't know they were there and watched to see the reactions to the girl's faces when they saw the deserted castle. The two watched as the other two came up consciously. The faces the two made, made Sango and Kagome laugh out loud and making the two look up searching for them.

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

**Hey! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Sorry if it isn't a very good chapter! I am so tired yawn didn't get enough sleep last night. Any ways I will try to do better next chapter! By the way if you couldn't tell Tacos are my favorite food then ice cream, yummy! Until the next chapie!**


	19. READ!

**I am sorry to say I will not be updating anytime soon! I am having writer block for these stories:**

**Kagome the Demoness**

**Kagome of the North**

**Enter Hidden Village of Red Dawn!**

**After 9 Years**

**I will not be taking them down just on hold! I might also rewrite some parts. But if I did write them now then they would not be very good and would be suckish. But I might post new stories such as :**

**Harry Potter stories: slash, and Harry as a female**

**Twilight/Harry Potter crossovers: slash, female Harry, and Harry as a vampire already or not**

**As you can see I am in a Harry Potter, Twilight/Harry Potter crossover phase! I just wanted to warn you guys since you have been kind to me! Also I will never abandon a story! Just put it on hold. **

**Thanks again!**

**Chibi Kyuu-chan **


End file.
